Have We Met?
by believe.in.mee
Summary: Dahvie Vanity met the girl of his dreams. But there is just one problem, He didn't tell her he was a famous singer from the band Blood On the Dance Floor. How does Jayy feel about this? Does he have feelings for Dahvie? Will he tell anyone the truth? Will this girl still like Dahvie if she finds out? Rated M!
1. Do I Know You?

**Yay new story! Ok so I hope you like this one, it won't be as long as my other story.  
Well, actually I don't know. Anyway I hope you like this one!  
Let me know if you like it!  
And yes it is another Botdf story, but it's mostly about Dahvie.  
**

Chapter 1

I woke up to Jayy jumping on me and yelling in my ear "Dahvie!" I groaned and put a pillow over my face. Jayy punched me and yelled "Wake the fuck up!" I threw the pillow at him and yelled "Owww what the fuck?" I looked at him and he looked like he just got threatened with an ax. "I have an emergency," he said in a low voice. He was breathing hard and his face was red. "Whats up?" I asked as I rubbed my eyes and reached for my phone. I looked at the time and stared at Jayy with an angery face, "Really Jayy? It's only eight thiry! You better be fucking dying!"

He grabbed my shoulders and said "My leather shorts ripped." I looked at him with my mouth open and eyes wide. I punched him in the arm and said "You woke me up for PANTS?" he covered his arm and said "Owww that fucking hurt!" I pushed him off of me and sat up. "Well then why the hell would you wake me up because of that?" he said with a whine "Because I have a suspended license, so I can't go buy a new pair," oh hell no. I am not buying him more pants. "Jayy I am not going to do my hair and makeup just to get you pants. Plus I don't want to meet any fans today," he looked at me and said "Well then just straiten your hair and where no makeup, no one will recognize you,"

Jayy put on a pouty face and squealed "PWEEEZZ," I rolled my eyes and said "If you pay me back, and shut the fuck up then I will," Jayys face lit up and he jumped on me and hugged me hard, "Yeah ok get the fuck off and get me money," he smiled and said "Ok get ready fast, I think I'm having booty short withdrawals," I laughed and he left. God that boy makes me mad but you gotta love him.

I showed, dried and straitened my hair and got dressed. I walked out and Jayy was sitting on the couch "Jayy I feel naked," he looked over at me and giggled. "You look fine, here's fifty bucks." I grabbed the money and said "Where do I get the shorts?" he bit his lip and said "About that, I sorta forgot. I think you're gonna have to walk around the mall till you find them, oh and I got them at the other mall we go to," I starred at him "That mall is like an hour away!" he ran to his room and yelled "Drive safe!" Damn I hate that boy right now.

I got in my car and drove for about a half an hour when I forgot to ask Jayy what size that he needed. I called him and he said "You got them already?" when he picked up. I rolled my eyes and said "No I need to know you size," he giggled and said "Well they were girls shorts so get a medium," I laughed and said "Really Jayy? Girls shorts?" he laughed and said "Hey they don't make them for guys," I said " I wonder why," and hung up. God I can never be mad at Jayy. He is to funny and aswsome.

When I got to the fucking mall the only place to park was at the way back of the parking lot, and to make it worse my car didn't exactly "fit" so I dinged the car next to me pretty badly. I ran once I got out. Well hopefully I leave before that person. Now I have to search the fucking mall for leather booty shorts. Shit, I hope a hot girl isn't going to be at the register.

I had an idea on what stores to look in but when I walked into the mall most of the stores moved. Fuck my life. I walked for about a half an hour and decided to get something to drink. I got a large coke and sat down trying to think where I can buy those fucking shorts. I should ask someone just to see the look on their faces. That would be fucking hilarious.

I got up and started walked when my cell phone rang. I looked and got a text from Jayy _hey did you find them yet? _I rolled my eyes and started to type _No because I don't know where to look and all the stores moved since the last time I was here. You owe me you fucker! _Right when I pressed send I rammed into somebody and spilled my Coke all over them and in their bags. "Oh. my. Fucking. God. I am so sorry,"

I looked up and froze. The most beautiful girl i have ever seen stood in front of me. She has blonde layered and teased hair, a nose and eyebrow piercing, and amazing green eyes that are obviously not contacts. "It's cool as long as you pay for all of this," she said in a high voice. "How about I pay you back and we go get some lunch?" she looked at me and said "I am covered in soda, and so are all my other clothes," my face got hot and I said "I'll lend you a jacket," she smiled and said "Ok, I guess I could use some lunch. I'm Evan by the way." I smiled and said "I'm David," she looked at me with a confused look and said "Have we met before? You look familiar." my face got even hotter when I said "No I would remember that,"

She laughed and said "Well I'm done here, what about you?" oh shit I still need the shorts. "Actually I need help finding something," I said. She smiled and said "Shoot," I bit my lip and said "I need black leather booty-shorts," she looked at me like I was insane, "Ummm why?" I laughed and said "My roommate Jeremy needs them," she looked scared at this point. I simply said "He's a gay stripper. I'm strait I promise." she laughed and said "Umm Victoria's Secret?" why didn't I think of that store?

We finally got the shorts at some store that Evan found. She took my money and bought the shorts to save me some more embarresment. We walked out of the mall and i said, "I'll walk you to your car," she looked around and said "Ok but it's like all the way back there," she said as she pointed to the back of the parking lot. We walked to her car in silence because I was to busy staring at her to say anything until she gasped and yelled "My car!" Oh fuck! That car I hit was hers! Why God why would you do this to me? I bit my lip and said "Uhh you can send me the bill for that," she looked at me and said "You hit my fucking car?" I blushed and nodded. She laughed and said "Well now I guess you have to give me you number," I smiled and said "Will do"

I got a jacket out of my car and agave it to her. "So where do you want to go?" she took the jacket and said "Surprise me. I'll follow you," Lets see, hot chick with nice body gets soda spilled on her and all her new clothes, gets her car banged up a bit, and she forgives me. And is still going out to lunch with me. Yup I am in fucking love.

**Let me know what you think!  
Should I keep going or give up on it?  
Let me know!**


	2. A White Lie

**Heyy guys! I hope you like this story as much as my other one!  
Don't forget to review and tell me what you think!  
Enjoy:D  
**

Chapter 2

I got in my car and pulled out trying my hardest not to hit Evan again. I guess I should call Jayy and tell him that I am going to be awhile. Right as I get ready to dial his number he called me. "Goddanmit boy I got your fucking shorts!" he laughed and said "Yay! So where are you?" I smiled and said "Yeah about that I kinda met a hot chick and we are going out to eat, oh and we owe her a lot of money ok love you bye!" I said quickly and hung up. I turned my phone off and threw it in the passenger seat. I pulled into the Applebee's that was only a few minuets away from the mall. Evan parked right next to me. I got out and met her at her door.

I opened her door and she got out and looked at her car. "What did you do hit it with a baseball bat?" I blushed and said "I really am sorry about that," she laughed and said "It's cool this is my sisters car," Of course it is. Just my fucking luck. "Let's go, I am fucking starving," she said with a cute smile. We walked in and the place was packed, luckily there wasn't a wait. We got a table for to two and looked over the menu. "So David, you got a last name?" oh fuck. "Torres, what about you?" she smiled and said "Carso," When the waiter came we both ordered lemonade and water to drink.

"So is Evan short for something?" I asked and she giggled and said "Nope that's my name. Evan Emily Carso," I smiled and said "Oh that's cool," When the waiter brought our drinks we ordered our meals. "So Evan, Whats your favorite band?" She sipped her lemonade and said "Well that depends because I am really into eighties and nineties rock, so I guess it would be Poison but from like current music I am into Black Veil Brides," she paused for a moment and said "If any part of what I just said made sense to you great because I didn't even understand it," I laughed and said "Yeah I got it,"

When our food came the fuck up waiter dropped it on the floor, which is good for me because now I get more time with Evan. "So I have a question," Evan said after the waiter left," I picked up my lemonade and said "Shoot," she bit her lip and said "Why the hell do you live with a gay stripper?" I shouldn't have been drinking something when she asked that because I just did a spit take, I totally forgot I said that about Jayy. "Oh wow Coke now lemonade! Yay," she exclaimed and laughed. Everyone is starring at us and I am so fucking embarrassed. "I am so fucking sorry! Oh my God!" she laughed and said "Hey it's your jacket," I couldn't help but laugh with her. She is so fucking chill.

"Anyway, back to my question," she said as we both stopped laughing. I started to wipe off the table. "Well he is a good friend and he needed a place to stay," she nodded and said "Cool," The waiter came back with our new food and Evan said "You must be on crack if you think your getting a tip," I bit my lip to hold in my laughter. The young waiter huffed and stormed away.

The rest of the time we were there we just exchanged questions and laughed at each others jokes. Damn I can't get over how awsome this chick is. I found out that she is twenty four and lives with her seventeen year old sister Jessica, pretty close to where me and Jayy live. When we finished eating I took a crayon I found on the floor and wrote my number on a napkin. She laughed and said "Thanks" I smiled and said "Just call me when you want the money," she laughed and said "How about you don't give me money and we hang out again," my face heated up and I said "Friday at my place?" She smiled and said "Awsome, I'll call you later,"

I paid the check but Evan took it and wrote something on it. She slid it to me and I read it. Where it says tip she wrote _here's a tip, get less fuck up waiters :) _I laughed and said "Oh my God, your awsome," she smiled and said "Yeah well you know," When the waiter came back she read it and said "Didn't your mother teach you respect?" Evan laughed and said "Didn't your mom teach you not to play with her makeup?" she huffed and left. We got up and walked out to the cars.

"I had a lot of fun David," she said when she got to her car. I smiled and said "I'm sorry about your clothes and your car." she laughed and said "Don't be, it's fine," I opened the door to car for her, and said "I'll see you Friday," I closed the door and she drove away. Damn I really like that girl!

When I got to the apartment Jayy practically tackled me. "Where are my shorts!" I threw them at him and said "Here's your fucking shorts!" he squealed then said "So who is this girl and why do we owe her money?" I laughed and closed the door. "Her name is Evan and she is fucking gorgeous! And I owe her money because I banged up her car and spilled coke all over her new clothes at the mall," Jayy laughed and said "And she still went out with you? Damn," I smiled and said "Yeah and she is coming over in two days,"

I sat on the couch and turned on the TV. "Oh, so how does she feel about hanging out with the Dahvie Vanity?" I bit my lip and said "Well she doesn't know I'm Dahvie Vanity," Jayy looked at me and said "What do you mean?" I got up and walked to thee kitchen "Well I introduced myself as David Torres, and I guess she doesn't know about BOTDF," Jayy giggled and said "And let me guess I am Jeremy Griffis to her," I laughed and said "Well not exactly," he looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "What?" I bit my lip and said. "Your Jeremy, my gay stripper roommate," he looked at me with his mouth open and eyes wide. "Why the fuck would-," I cut him off and said "I had to explain the shorts!" he laughed and walked to his room. "this Friday is going to be fun," he said as he closed the door.

::::Evan's POV::::

When I got home my sister was outside with our dog Sasha. She looked at me as I pulled in with hateful stare. I got out and she yelled "What the hell did you do to my car!" I looked at her and said "First of all it's my old car, second of all I met a guy!" she handed me Sasha's leash and walked around the car. "The guy I met rammed it or something I don't know," she sighed and said "Well I'll call Dad and see if he can take it in," I smiled and said. "You do that,"

We walked inside and sat on the couch. I am surprised that me and Jessica get along so well. We are complete opposites. I am all scene, bubbly, and blonde and she is the serious brunette who would never do anything bad if her life depended on it. I have piercings and tattoos and she doesn't even have her ears pierced. But she does look up to me. And my parents have been letting her live here since she was sixteen. She loves my pit bull and she didn't mind changing schools.

The only thing we do have in common is our music and attitudes. She will stand up for what she believes in and has a lot of confidence in herself. She stands up for herself and for others just like me. We both listen to rock and metal. The only differences in our music tastes is that she doesn't like Black Veil Brides or Jeffree Star, and she listens to this vulgar band Blood On The Dance Floor. I might like them if I actually sit down and listen to them but as of right now I don't care for them.

"So spill it, who is this guy tell me about him," I smiled and said "His name is David, and he has very colorful hair. He is super sweet and super hot! And I am going over to his house Friday," she smiled and poked my side "Speaking of going places I got strait A's in school," I looked at her and I instantly knew exactly what she is going to ask.

**Sooo what do you think?  
Should I continue this story or give up on it?  
I'll upload the next chapter after I get a few reviews,**

**Hehe blackmail;)**

**Soo tell me what you think, Good? No good? Should I give up? Continue?**

**Let me know 3 **


	3. Am I In Love?

**Heyy guys! I hope you like my story so far,  
I am still not sure if I should keep it up so tell me if I should or not.  
R&R  **

Chapter 3

"Jessica I already know what you are going to ask, and it's a no." she jumped off the couch and stood in front of me. "What! You said if I get strait A's you would take me to a Blood On the Dance Floor show!" she yelled. I sighed and said "No what said was 'if you get straight A's and your eighteen then I would take you,'" she then said in a loud voice "I worked my ass off to get A's! Please take me!" I rolled my eyes and said "They are really inappropriate, and mom and dad would fucking kill me if I took you. Eighteen or not," she sat down and grabbed my arm "But Evan! You know I am in love with them! I have to meet them or at least see them!" she wined.

"You know what, I will think about it. But you have to be my bitch for a while," she hugged me hard and yelled "Oh my God, Evie I will love you forever if you take me!" I pushed her off of me and said "Ok now go get me some popcorn bitch!" she smiled and got up. While she was getting my popcorn I put in a movie. "Tell me more about this David guy, where does he live?" she said as she sat down next to me. "You know the apartments that are like ten minuets away? That where he lives with his gay stripper friend," she coughed up some popcorn and said "What?" I laughed and said "My same reaction,"

Jessica got on her laptop and said "Whats his last name?" damn what was it? I can't believe I forgot his last name. "I forgot honestly," I said she sighed then said "Ok I just wanted to see if he had a facebook." about half way through the movie Jessica started randomly screaming, causing me to spill my popcorn. "What the fucking hell is the matter with you!" I yelled. She then said "My friend got Blood On the Dance Floor tickets for me and her!" I laughed and said "Well your not going with out me so go make me new popcorn and cry about it later," she scowled at me and asked "If she can get you a ticket can I go?" I rolled my eyes and said "If you pay her every cent back then possibly," she squealed then ran into the kitchen to get me more popcorn.

When the movie was over me and Jessica just chilled for a while. "You should call him and put him on speaker," I laughed and "Hells no," she sighed and asked "Why not!" I smiled and said "If I do call him tonight I don't want my little sister listening to our conversation," I paused and said "And we aren't even dating so why would I call him?" she poked me and said "Because you like him!" I do like him. A lot. I sighed and said "If you keep your fucking mouth shut then I will call him later," she squealed and said "Oh by the way did you buy me anything today?" I bit my lip and said "I did, but he spilled coke all over me, and now I am wondering why I haven't changed yet. I got up and went to my room.

::::Dahvies POV::::

I haven't stopped starring at my phone since I got home. I want her to call so badly. "Dude your not dating, she's not gonna call," Jayy said as he sat down next to me. I put my phone on the table in front of me and sighed. "I know but I want her to call so badly," he laughed and said "What is so good about this chick?" I sat up and said "She is just so awsome! And hot! I spilled Coke on her, hit her car, and spit lemonade on her and she still wants to come over," Jayy looked at me with wide eyes "Whats wrong with her?" I laughed and said "Absolutely nothing. She has deep green eyes, blonde hair and such a chill personality,"

"She sounds interesting," he said with a laugh. I leaned back and said "She is," Jayy started giggling like a creeper and poking me in the arm "Oooo Dahvie Vanitys in love!" I pushed him and said "Shut up," Am I in love? I mean I like her a lot but am I actually "in love" with her? "You aren't denying it," he said with a creepy smile "That is a creepy ass smile Jayy," he laughed and said "Yea well we strippers are very scary," I laughed and said "You are going to totally going to use that to your advantage aren't you?" he smiled and winked. God fucking damnit.

I was in my room playing my guitar when Jayy knocked on my door. "Dahviekins there is a girl on the phone for you. You better not be cheating on me baby." I got up and ran to my door. I grabbed my phone and punch Jayy in the arm "Dick," I closed my door and said "Hello?" I heard to girls laughing and my face heated up fast. "Are you sure your strait?" Evan said with a giggle. "I am he is being a dick," a different girl said "You hit my fucking car!" I bet that is her sister. "I know I'm sorry," I heard Evan whisper something and then I heard a door open and close "Sorry that was my sister, she's gone now," I laughed and said "Ya I figured that. By the way how long were you on the phone with Jeremy?" I said in a nervous voice. "About fifteen minuets," she said with a giggle. I will kill him when I am off the phone. "Don't believe anything that fucker said," she laughed and said "Ok, what time should I come over Friday?" thank God he didn't scare her away.

"Umm sevens cool," she sighed and said "Great, is Jeremy gonna be there?" I bit my lip and said "Hopefully not," she laughed and said "It's fine if he's there he seems fun to be around," I laughed and said "He's a pain in my ass," she laughed and said in a sarcastic voice"I would have never guessed,"

We talked on the phone for two hours straight before she had to go take her sister somewhere. I can honestly say I have never been more excited for a Friday to come. I never felt this way about a girl before. Sooner or later I will have to tell her who I am, I guess the only reason I didn't when I met her was because I want her to like me for me. And a lot of people find our music "Inappropriate" or "disturbing" so I didn't want her to flip if she didn't like our music. Then again most of my fans and haters know my real name so she must not know me. All I know is I fucking love this chick and I really want her to be my girlfriend.

**Heyy guys I didn't really know how to write this chapter so I did my best.  
I wasn't even going to upload it yet but my friend convinced me to.  
Should I continue it? Do you guys like it?  
I mean I like it but I don't want to wast my time on something nobody is going to read.  
So please review and tell me if I should continue it or delete it.  
Thank you:)**


	4. TGIF

**You know what f**k it I am going to continue this story,  
I like it. If you don't then well don't read it.  
But to everyone who is reading this story thank you and I hope you like it!  
**

Chapter 4

::::Dahvies POV::::

I woke up at around two thirty. Probably because I didn't sleep at all Wednesday night and barley slept last night. I walked out of my room and saw Jayy sitting on the couch. He had a lot of makeup on and his hair was done even though I told him to tone it down yesterday. "Jayy what the hell. Yesterday I told you not to do that," he looked at me and said "What?" I sighed and rubbed my eyes "The clothes the hair the makeup," he got up and said "I did tone it down, and sooner or later you got to tell her," he walked to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water. "Well tone it down more, I'm not even going to wear makeup or do my hair all big and stuff. And I will tell her, just not now."

he handed me the water and said "Well when are you going to? I don't like the fact that you are kind of lying to the girl," I sat down and said "I'm not completely lying to her," I opened the water and Jayy started walking to his room "I'll do my hair differently but I am keeping the makeup, I'll just add some glitter," I looked up and said "Why?" he laughed and said "I'm a stripper remember?" I laughed and he closed his door. I walked to my room to get my phone so I can text Evan and see if she is still coming over.

_'heyy you are still coming over at seven right?' _I waited a few minuets and she replied '_hells ya :D' _I smiled and set my phone down to get ready.

I walked out of my room at about four and saw Jayy texting on my phone. I expected that. "What are you doing?" he looked up and smiled. I could see his hair looked semi "normal" and he took a lot of his makeup off. "Dude give me my phone," he threw me my phone and said "Relax, all I did was tell her to come a bit earlier, oh and she said shes gonna walk here because her sister needs to use her car because you fucked up her sisters car," I looked at my phone and saw that Jayy told her to come at five thirty instead of seven. I looked at him and asked "Why five thirty?" he laughed and said "I don't know. More time for me to freak her out," I sighed and said "Well it's already four ten, go put on a shirt." he looked at me like I asked him to fuck a chick. " .Not!" He said in a high voice. I laughed and sat on the counter.

"Jayy please don't fuck this up, I really like her," he walked over to me and said "Well you don't have to worry about me. I didn't spill shit on her or hit her car," I laughed and playfully punched his arm "Yea I know, I'm the real fuck up aren't I?" he smiled and said "Little bit," he walked over to the couch and sat down. "You gonna kiss her?" I blushed and said "We're just friends," he looked at me and said "Not for long," Truthfully, I don't want to just be friends with Evan. If I get the chance to kiss her I will. And I am actually glad Jayy asked her to some over earlier, maybe we won't be just friends for long.

Evan texted me at about five twenty '_Heyy I am leaving now it might take me longer because I'm walking,' _I texted her our apartment number and address one more time. "She's on her way here," I said with a smile. Jayy looked at me and said "That is a creepy smile dude," I laughed and said "I know," he raised an eyebrow and stared at me. "You look so weird without your hair and makeup," I sighed and said "I know, I feel weird. By the way, when is our next show?" Jayy squinted and said "Ummm I know we are like doing that one thing next week," I looked at him and laughed "That one thing? Jee that tells me so much," he sighed and said "Well I don't know what it is we are like doing some songs at another bands concert. Like a side show thing," I laughed and said "How come I wasn't told about this?" he didn't look away from the TV when he said "I forgot," I walked over and sat down next to him.

We watched TV for about fifteen minuets when we heard a knock on the door. I got up and ran to the door. "Hey" I said when I opened the door. Evan smiled at me and said "Hi," She was wearing a tight black tank top that had lace at the top and bottom, purple skinny jeans, and black knee high Converse. Her hair was done the same way she had it when I met her, but it looked bigger. She wore glittery gray eyeshadow and black eyeliner and mascara. I let her in and closed the door behind her. "This is my roommate Jeremy, Jeremy this is Evan," he smiled at her and said "Hey," she smiled and said "David told me a lot about you," he turned his head back to the TV and said "Yeah I bet he did," she smiled at me and said "So what do we have planned for tonight?" I walked her over to the couch and we sat down. "Well we chill till we get hungry then order a pizza," she smiled and said "Cool,"

She got out her phone and said "If I don't turn my phone off my sister is going to be bugging me all fucking night," Jayy looked over at her and said "Do you not have parents?" I hit him and whispered "Really?" Evan laughed and said "No I do it's just me and Jessica are very close so when I moved out she was like heart broken, so my parents promised her she could live with me when she turned sixteen," Jayy nodded and asked "Are you a hooker?" I punched him and pointed to his room "Out," Evan laughed and said "It's ok David, and no I am not a hooker," Jayy laughed and said "so what do you do?" I scowled at him. "Well I do a lot actually. I am a professional tattoo artist and body piercer, I am a photographer, and I baby sit every Saturday unless I have plans."

I looked at her and said "Damn, where do you work at?" she looked at me and said "That big place right next to the mall in Phoenix," Jayy's face lit up and said "Oh my God I thought you looked familiar. Everyone there calls you Lithium ," I jabbed my elbow into his ribs as hard as I could, way to fucking go Jayy. She looked at him with a confused face and said "Yup my boss gave me that nickname and now all my friends call me Lithium. And maybe that's why you two look so familiar," I scowled at Jayy and he said "I have to...make a phone call," he got up and went to his room. Yeah he knows I'm going to kill him later.

"So why Lithium?" I asked with a smile. She looked at the TV and said "Well Lithium is used to treat mania and induces euphoria. So apparently I can make anyone smile and be happy," I laughed and said "Evan Lithium, creative." she looked at me and said "You can just call me Evan," I blushed and said "Alright,"

We hung out and talked till seven and Jayy came out of his room and squealed "I'm hungry!" then he looked at Evan and asked "Why are you still here?" I scowled at him and said "Go back to your room you fuck nut!" Evan laughed and asked "Fuck nut?" I turned to her and shrugged. Jayy sat on the counter and ordered the pizza. When he got off the phone he sat down next to Evan and asked "What is your favorite movie?" She looked at him with a face that said _get the fuck away from me you creeper. "_Rush hour three," he nodded and said "I have never seen that movie," Evan nodded slowly and turned back toward the TV.

I put my arm around her and she pulled out her hone and turned it on. She sighed and "Wow fifteen texts from my sister," I laughed and said "Why is she bugging you so much?" she sent a text and said "She is bugging me about this concert she wants to go to, I don't want her to go but I promised if she got strait A's she could but I also said I wanted her to be at least eighteen. And now her friend got her to go and I don't want her to go alone but she is so fucking obsessed with this band she won't shut up," Jayy said "And what is she bugging you about exactly?" she huffed and said "Her friend wants to buy me a ticket to," I laughed and said "Damn that bitch!" she and Jayy laughed hard and she said "No you didn't let me finish, I want to get the ticket myself and she is all like 'did you get it yet? When are you going to get it? Should she just buy the ticket?'"

I laughed and Jayy asked "What band could be so bad that you don't want her to be alone or younger than eighteen?" she laughed and said "Ever heard of Blood On the Dance Floor?" My heart fell into my stomach and I froze. Jayy laughed hard and Evan just starred at both of us with a confused look on her face. I cannot believe that the girl I like doesn't like me or my band and her sister is obsessed with me.

Oh yeah this is going to turn out great.


	5. WTF is going on?

**YAY an update! I hope you people like my story so far, OMG I have an idea!  
Why don't you review and let me know if you do or not!  
Just a thought...anyway if you like this story i know you will like my other one also.  
**** ENJOY**

Chapter 5

::::Evans POV::::

When I said Blood On the Dance Floor Jeremy started laughing his ass of and David starred at me like I just tried to kill him. "Have you heard of them?" I said trying to hide my confusion. Jeremy wiped his eyes trying not to smear his makeup and said "Yeah I have, I can get you tickets to their next concert. No worries." My face lit up and I said "Really? Oh my God that would be awsome." David laughed and said really fast,"Yeah I've heard of them too and they suck dick. You shouldn't bring your sister there, way to inappropriate," Jeremy left the room for a second then came back holding two tickets.

"Is this the show your sisters friend is going to?" I took the tickets and smiled "Yeah it is," Jeremy smiled and squealed "Since your sister already has a ticket why don't you bring David!" I looked at him and shrugged. He gave Jeremy a scary death stare and said "That's ok, I don't like them," truth is, I really want him to come. "You know their only like a side show thing, Black Veil Brides is the main band and I love them. That is the main reason why I am going." he shook his head and said "I don't like them either," I looked at him with a confused face. What the fucks the matter with him. Who doesn't like BVB?

"Oh David you have them on your phone you silly goose!" Jeremy said with a giggle. I have to admit a lot of his tattoos look like the ones I gave to that Monroe guy from that BOTDF band, but I don't look at him enough to know. "It's cool I'll just take the one ticket." I said as I handed Jeremy back a ticket. "You know it might be fun. I could learn to like them but I don't know. That Monroe guy is pretty hot," Jeremy let out a super gay man laugh and said "Hells yeah he is,"

David looked at Jeremy like he was going to kill him. We heard a buzz and he he said "Pizza guys here buzz him in." Jeremy got up and did what he was told. "So why don't you want to come?" I asked in an unusually high voice. He exhaled and said "Well I don't like them at all. And I don't think you sister should go either," I nodded and turned back to the TV. Maybe he was right. They seem like bad news, but Jessica would hate me if I don't take her.

Jeremy got us all plates and we sat at the table in the kitchen. I checked my phone and it was seven thirty five. "So what do you guys have planned for next week.?" Jeremy put his pizza down and said "Well I work every night next week," David giggled adorably and said "Bummer. I don't know what I'mdoing," I nodded and said "Well I guess I'm going to a concert," Jeremy looked at David and said "You know what Evan, I like you. I think I am going to give you three V.I.P bracelets." my eyes widened and I said "Oh my God, that would be so cool!" David smiled and said "Yeah that's so nice Jeremy," Jeremy smiled nodded."How do you guys have this stuff?" I asked as I took a bite of pizza. Jeremy said with his mouth full "Umm, I have a lot of connections. I dated Jayy so you know I get stuff now," I nodded slowly and ate my pizza.

We finished the whole pizza by eight o'clock. We didn't talk about BOTDF anymore, it made David angry. So we just chilled on the couch like we did before. I am really starting to warm up to Jeremy. I can tell he is just trying to scare me away by the way he was acting because once we started talking he really started to chill out. "Truth or dare?" Jeremy asked me as he downed a shot. "Truth," I said. David put his arm around me and said "Oh dear lord, play nice Jeremy," I laughed and Jeremy said "If Andy Biersack wanted to fuck you, would you fuck him?" I smiled and said "Damn that depends, if I have a boyfriend no I would not, if my sister wasn't there and I was single yeah I would." Jeremy giggled and asked "David truth or dare?" David gave him a hateful look that made me laugh. "Dare," he said. "I dare you to ask Evan to be your girl friend already because I'm tired of listening to you bitch about how much you like her all the damn time!" Davids face got red and I felt my face heat up. David asked "Jeremy truth or dare?" Jeremy smiled and said "Dare," David pointed to the door and said "Go jump off of the fucking roof, please and thank you," I laughed and Jeremy said "Well then," and went to his room.

Me and David sat in uncomfortable silence. I bit my lip to keep myself form laughing. It didn't work. "Why are you laughing? Don't encourage him he's not funny," He said in a loud voice Jeremy poked his head out of his door and said "I'm hilarious," and shut it. "So you like me huh?" I asked with a smile. He hung his head down and said "Little bit ya. I apologize for him by the way," I laughed and said "It's cool. He's funny," Jeremy poked his head out and said "So are you going to do the dare or call chicken," Davids face got even redder and he said "Can you please shut the fuck up?" Jeremy laughed and closed his door.

I am strangely nervous right now. Normally I am never nervous about this stuff but for some reason I have butterflies in my stomach and my face is probably red as fuck. "So are you calling chicken or what?" I said in a high voice. He looked at me and asked "Do you wanna be my girlfriend?" I laughed and nodded. As soon as I nodded Jeremy came out of his room in only the shorts David got him, fishnets, and stilettos. "I'm off to go get me some tips," my mouth fell open and David just starred at him with a confused look. He waved at us then walked out the door.

"Your not the least bit horrified are you?" I asked he shrugged and said "Nah that's normal for him, believe me." I laughed and said "I should get going," I said as I got up. "Well it's pretty dark, I'll walk with you," I smiled and said "Cool," we walked out of the building and saw Jeremy getting Davids car. He waved at us again and took off. "Does he have a boy-?" David cut me off and said "You know, I don't know nor do I wish to know." I laughed and said "Ok,"

David took my hand in his and we started walking. "So why does your sister live with you? I mean I know she likes you stuff but why does she like live with you?" I bit my lip and said "Well home with my parents is like dinner with Satan. They didn't let me do my hair and makeup the way I wanted to and they controlled every detail of my life from what classes to take in high school to who I can hang out with. And me and my sister were never allowed out of the house, and if we did leave the house or disobey them we would get severely punished. So I dropped out of school when I was fifteen and ran away. I lived on the streets till I got the money my parents saved for me to go to college and got a small apartment and a job." I paused for a moment and said "So since I ran away they put like twice as many chains on my sister then they ever have. They really fucked her up. She would be exactly like me if she came with me but she was eight and didn't know that they way they treated us was wrong until she was twelve." He bit his lip and said "Damn," we walked the rest of the way in silence.

**I just want to say that I already have the next chapter planned out and written  
So I will be updating within the next few hours.  
I just didn't want to make this one to long.  
I know you people will like the next chapter;)  
don't forget to review:D**


	6. Ahh Love And Little Lies

**OKAY I know what you are all thinking,  
'oh my god she updates fast she must have no life.'  
Well that's not true I am just really into this story. And I wuv writing:)  
Anyways ENJOY.**

Chapter 6

::::Dahvies POV::::

It took us about fifteen minuets to walk to Evans house. After she talked about her family I think I hit a nerve so I talk to her the rest of the walk. "So do you want to come in or are you going to hit the road?" she asked as she opened the door. I laughed and said with a pouty voice "You saw what I have to live with right?" she laughed and patted my shoulder "I'm sorry," I laughed and walked into her house. For a runaway tattoo artist with a sister she has a pretty big house. When she turned the lights on two girls came running down the stairs. "Evie Oh my gosh I got your text about the tickets and passes," one girl squealed. I'm guessing that was her sister. "Yeah umm David this is my sister and her friend Raven. What are you doing home?" her sisters friend was starring me down with a look that said _oh my god I am about to fuck up your life_. "Hey does anyone tell you that you look like Dahv-" I cut her off and said "I look like no one," It's like this chick wants to fuck up my life "Okay it's just you look like Dahv-" I cut her off again and said "No child, I am David,"

Everyone was looking at me with blank faces till Jessica said "We are going back to Ravens I just had grab a few things I'll be back like at ten or eleven," The two girls walked out he door whispering back and fourth,"

"I'm sorry I was not expecting anyone to be here." I laughed and said "It's cool," Evan took my hand and walked me to the couch. We sat down and she said "So what was that all about?" my face heated up and I said "I don't know," she put her hand on my shoulder and said "Are you ok? You look like your about to vomit." I shrugged and said "Oh yeah I'm good,"she looked concerned but she dropped it.

"So why do you not want to go to the concert with me? Who doesn't like Black Veil Brides?" Shit. I should have seen this coming. "Well I just don't like them. And like I said I don't like Blood On the Dance Floor. Like at all. And I really don't think that your little sister should go either," she smiled and said "Yeah but I really want to meet Andy Biersack and Jinxx." I nodded and said "Their will be other things we could together," she rolled her eyes and reached for the remote. "Yeah I know but still," I put my arm around her and pulled her to me "Don't be sad," she stuck out her bottom lip and said "I'm not," in the cutest voice I have ever heard. I laughed and said "I'll take you to a different show," she shook her head and said "I'm good,"

I smiled and said "So what rush hour three about?" she laughed and said "I have it recorded, do you want to watch it?" I nodded and said "Hells yeah," she played it and my cell buzzed. _'Are you dating now?' _I sighed and rolled my eyes _'Yes and we are watching a movie don't text me,' _ I was about to turn my phone off when Jayy sent me another text '3===) O:' I couldn't help but laugh. "Whats so funny?" I shook my head and said "Jeremy," she nodded and said "That explains it," I giggled and we continued to watch the movie.

When the movie was done it was about nine thirty "Ok that movie was epic," Evan didn't say anything or make any move to turn off the TV. "Evan?" I said as I poked her sides. She groaned and rubbed her eyes. "Did you fall asleep?" I asked with a smile? God if I had baby powder right now. She sat up and said "Is the movie over?" she asked with a yawn. I laughed and said "Sleep is for the weak, and the weak get antiqued," she gave me a hateful look and said "My friend does that to me all the time! Even when I'm awake!" I laughed and said "Yeah me and Jayy do that all the time when we're on the road!"

Oh fuck did I really just say that? "So he's a traveling whore?" she asked with a laugh. "Ha yeah," she rolled her eyes and said "I'm hungry," And got up and walked to the kitchen. "You helped eat a large pizza, I'm not even hungry yet," she laughed and said "Well I eat a lot. I am surprised I don't weigh four hundred pounds," I laughed hard and said "Wow I wish I had your metabolism," she grabbed a bag of chips and said "Why? I look anorexic, I'm thinner than Jeremy! I'm surprised I even have tits!" I laughed and said "Your fine," she shrugged and shoved a handful of chips in her mouth.

She waved the bag in front of my face and said "Mmmm chips," I grabbed the bag and yelled "I'm weak!" and shoved a couple chips in my mouth. "So why do you like me? I poured soda on you, hit your sisters car, and spit lemonade all over you, whats up?" I hope I did not just fuck up our relationship. "Well your hot for one thing, and you are really nice. Don't get me wrong, when you spilled the soda on me I was pissed but you just seemed so nice." I smiled. I'm glad I finally found a girl who likes me for me. I mean sure this isn't technically me but at least I told her my real name.

Evan sat on the counter and patted the spot next to her. As soon as I sat next to her, her phone went off she sighed and said "Oh yay it's mommy dearest" I smiled and she answered her phone "Yeah mom? she said when she answered. "How did you find out about that?" I could hear her mom yelling on the other line. "Relax she won't go," I instantly knew what she was talking about. "Of course I'm lying mom," she said in a high voice then hung up. "You really don't like your mother huh?" as soon as I asked she out her head on my shoulder and said "I don't want to talk about her." I put my arm around her and said "I'm sorry,"

She sighed and said "It's cool, you know my sister has been bugging me about you," my heart sunk and I got butterflies. Not the happy ones, but the ones you get from _oh shit_ moments. "What do you mean?" I held my breath and she said "Well you know how we were like up all night on the phone?" I nodded and said "Yeah Jayy bugged me about that too." she laughed and said "I could hear him talking to you," my eyes got big "Oh shit like what?" she laughed and said "You know asking me out and shit like that," I laughed and asked "Yeah, so is that what your sister was bugging you about?" she nodded and said "Oh yeah," she lifted her head and looked me in the eye and smiled "Your really awsome you know that?" I smiled and said "Yeah well I try,"

I know I am probably going to regret this but her face was so close to mine. I leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips. When I pulled away she smiled and said "That was the fist time I have ever kissed a guy after dating him for an hour and a half," I laughed and said "Yay I'm special." she smiled and nodded.

We sat on the counter and talked for a while till the door opened and her sister appeared in the kitchen. "Hey are you two finally dating?" we both nodded and she said "Finally I am so sick of heard 'David is so hot, oh David is so nice, is he going to call me? I'll call him, David this David that David, David David,'" Evan laughed and said "Keep it up and your going to wake up in Mexico tomorrow," she laughed and said "Whatever, where is Sasha your room?" Evan nodded and said "Don't let her out till David leaves though,"

Her sister disappeared upstairs and I asked "Sasha?" she got off the counter and said "I have a pit who does not like people that much," I laughed and said "Well it's late and I still have to kick Jeremy's ass," she laughed and said "No he looks fragile," I smiled and said "He is," we walked to the door and she said "Bye have fun kicking your friends leathery ass," I laughed and said "I will," I pulled her close to me and kissed her. "I'll text you later," I said as I left.

I cannot believe I am actually dating the most awsome chick in the world. And we already kissed! I feel terrible about lying to her but she likes me a lot so I don't think I'm in deep shit but a lot can happen within a week.

When I got home Jayy was in his boxers and he was in the kitchen. I ran up to him and tackled him. "What the fuck!" he yelled I pinned him down and said "I told you not to fuck the night up!" he nodded and said "And now your dating her! How is that fucking up anything?" I smiled and got off of him. "Yeah I guess you right, thanks dude." he got up and said "So what are you going to do at the concert thing?" I thought about paying someone to knock her out but I think that would be a little to mean. "i could hide till we have to sing," huh that actually sounds doable. "Well her sister is a super fan. She will track you down." I sighed and said "Well I guess we will see how this plays out than huh?" Jayy laughed then walked to his room. "Night," he yelled after closed the door.

Great, not only do I have to hide from my girlfriend but her sister is probably going to tell her something before she finds out. That bitch is on my list.

**Heyy guys! i hoped you liked that chapter.  
So i just uploaded a little poem about BOTDF recently  
And i think if you like this story and my other story, you will love it.  
Poetry is my favorit to read and write so i hope you like that.  
DON'T FORGET TO REVIW:)**


	7. Meet My Bestie

**I just want to thank everyone for reading and reviewing!  
I mean I have a lot of reviews on my other story, and a decent amount on this one:)  
So I am happy, and I promise that I WILL update my other story soon!  
So anyway, enjoy and don't forget to review. **

Chapter 7 I think?

::::Evans POV::::

I woke up this morning to the beautiful and relaxing sound of Jessica screaming her fucking head off. I rolled out of bed and groaned I ran as fast as I could to find her. Not because I'm worried but because I want to stitch her mouth shut. I ran into her room and she was screaming at her computer. "SHUT UP!" I yelled over her. She jumped and said "Evan oh my gosh guess what!" she squealed. I gave her a death stare and said. "What?" I said through my clenched teeth. "Wait, before I go total ape shit on you, you better come up with a good reason for waking me up," she sighed and screamed "DAHVIE VANITY HAS A GIRLFRIEND!" I walked up to her and said in a sarcastic worried voice "Oh no! What are we going to do! Now he'll never hook up with my under aged sister! Oh this is just terrib-" I stopped talking and punched her in the arm.

"Oww Evan!" I starred out her and yelled "What time is it!" she brushed her hair out of her face and said "Ten!" I shut my mouth and said "Well still you shouldn't have woken me up for stupid BOTDF," I said as I turned to walk out of her room. "Well your boss called, he said that he wants you to come in today because Guns is sick, oh and you have to go to a photo shoot at like six and that goes till eight and you have to pick up the Karl kids from ballet at eight thirty," I turned around and said "your joking right?" she shook her head and I left her room and went downstairs. I walked into the kitchen and and sat on the counter. "Hey where is my phone?" Jessica came down stairs and tossed it to me. As soon as I caught it the doorbell rang. "I'll get it," I said with a yawn.

I opened the door and froze. "Well you look pretty," David said with a laugh. My mouth fell open and I looked at Jessica, "Ohh yeah and David called he's coming by at ten to hang out. But he called before anybody else did so technically you were free ," I turned back to him and said "I just woke up, umm give me like twenty minuets and I'll be right down," I pulled him in and said "Jessica play nice," I ran upstairs and plotted Jessica's slow and painful death. I looked in my mirror and gasped. My hair looked like something nested in it, my makeup was smeared all over my face and I was wearing my ripped up skull pajama pants and a worn out tank top. Oh yeah Jessica is going to die.

::::Dahvies POV::::

I did not expect Evan to leave me alone with her little sister. She was starring me down and I really want to run and hide. "You know know Dahvie Vanity's real name is David. And He lives with Jayy Von Monroe, who's real name is Jeremy," I nodded and said "Good for him," she walked up to me and asked with a smile "Are you Dahvie Vanity?" I laughed and said "Hells no I'm not that pedo freak! I despise that guy," she sighed and said "Yeah but you look a lot like him. And you have similar tattoos," I shrugged and said "A lot of guys have these tattoos," She looked at me and said "Is Jeremy really a stripper?" I laughed and said "More like a prostitute," she laughed and left the room.

I'm fucked. I'm fucked I'm fucked I'm FUCKED! Her sister is gonna say something and Evan is going to flip and she's gonna dump me. Or maybe her sister will drop it like a good child and not ruin my life. Please lord put her sister in a coma till after the concert.

After about thirty minuets of waiting Evan came running down the stairs. She was wearing a lot of dark makeup and her hair was styled to stick out instead of just being teased. Her clothes were dark and revealing. "Ok long story short I have to work all day," she turned around and yelled "Jessica bring me my hot pink zebra spirals!" she turned back to me and said "You are welcome to watch me cause pain to others if you like," her sister came down and handed her a pair of gauges. Evan quickly put them in and said "Are you coming or not? Because if you are I need to know now," I nodded and said "Sure, I walked here so I'll just ride in your car," Evan ran into the kitchen and grabbed a poptart. "Let's go," she grabbed my arm and pulled me out the door.

It took us a half an hour to get the place she worked at. "Ok before we go in I kind of have to warn you about something. I know you hate Blood on the Dance Floor so you are not going to like this" I stared at her and said "Okay what is it?" she sighed and said "Well you know I'm a photographer right? Well I have a job later for a photo shoot with one of my good friends and he is coming by here," I nodded and asked "Who's your friend?" Who is she talking about and why would I freak? "Jeffree Star, but he is really not that bad," Of course! Of course her best friend is Jeffree Star! Who else would it be? Dear God what did I ever do to you? I have been good! Why do I deserve this?

"Umm yay," she smiled and kissed my cheeck "Grin and bare it," she said as she got out of the car. I slowly got out of the car and caught up with her. " How long are you going to be here?"she grabbed my hand and said "Umm not long if I'm working for Guns, probably till like three. But I want to get a tattoo and a new piercing," I nodded and said "Thats cool, when is Jeffree coming?" she giggled and said "Not till two," I sighed and opened the door for her.

The guy at the counter looked up and smiled"Lithium, Lithium, Lithium. Shame on you," Evan laughed and said "I know I'm late but we don't open till twelve so can you hook me up with a piercing or two and a tattoo? And I need you to look at my dermals. They are all red and stuff" the guy laughed and said "Piercings yes, tattoo no," Evan looked at him and asked "Why? Oh and this is my boyfriend David, David this is Acid he is our weekend piercer," Acid waved at me and I said "Hey," Acid turned back to Evan and said "Daniel will be here soon but until then let me look at your dermals and hook you up with some piercings," I feel so left out. I should get something pierced just so I fit in.

"You know what just look at my dermals I'll pierce myself," Damn, I didn't know piercers pierce themselves. Evan laid on a tattoo bed and pulled her pants down and revealed her red and black hip piercings. I have to admit that turned me on a bit. "Do they hurt?" Acid asked her as he poked them. Evan punched him and said "Yeah!" he laughed and said "They look like they are just healing wrong. You should have known that Lith," she stuck her tongue out and said "I'll be piercing myself now," she said as she sat up.

Acid went back to the counter and Evan said "Welcome to my world," I smiled and said "Very interesting, what are you going to pierce?" she thought for a moment and said "Well I think I am going to to see if my snakes are still open then I am going to do my tongue and tears." And that turned me on even more.

After Evan pierced herself, the three of us played blackjack till I heard the voice I was dreading to hear "I'm here early bitches!" oh fuck.

**Yes I know what you are all thinking, this chapter sucked.  
I understand this and I am sorry.  
I was really busy today, and had a lot on my mind but I did my best.  
Let me know if you liked my suckish chapter:)  
**


	8. Suprise!

**Heyy guys I hope you like this chapter  
It was fun for me to write.  
Make sure you check out my other two stories too.  
Enjoy:)**

Chapter 8

::::Evan POV::::

Dahvie looked like he just got shot when Jeffree yelled. "Do you have a bathroom?" he asked in a high voice. I pointed to the back and he took off. Ok I think I was on crack when he asked me out. "Ooo who was that?" Jeffree asked when he walked over to us. "That was my boyfriend, what the hell are you doing here so early?" he laughed and said "I don't know, why don't want me here?" he took my cards out of my hand and looked at them. "No I mean I'm happy to see you but I'll be here till like three," he put my cards down and said "I want to see you inflict pain on others," I rolled my eyes and laughed. Dahvie walked out of the bathroom with his head down. "Oh Jeffree this is my new boyfriend. David this is Jeffree Star," he sat down and said "Sup," Jeffree nodded then sat on the table. "So what do we have planned for today kiddies?" Jeffree asked. I shrugged and said "Well we open soon and I have three appointments today,"

"So David how long have you been with my girl?" Jeffree asked. Without looking up he said "Since yesterday," I sighed and said "He's being a little anti-social right now, sorry," David looked up and smiled. "Omg Jeffree will you come with me to a BVB slash BOTDF show?" Acid gasped and yelled "You ask Jeffree Star, who is always around Dahvie Vnity and Jayy Von Monroe, but you don't ask your dear old friend Acid who has the biggest crush on Jayy Von Monroe? What is that!" I laughed and Jeffree said "I would go but I can't, sorry" Acid jumped up and yelled "YES!" I laughed and said "Well I want my boyfriend to come but he hates Blood On the Dance Floor," all of the sudden Jeffree froze and stood up. "OH MY FUCKING GAWD" he screamed. Me and Acid jumped and said "What the hell man?" he started laughing and pointing and David.

David jumped up and asked "Hey can I get your autograph? I have something in the car you can sign," Jeffree smiled and said "You're funny!" he took Jeffree by the arm and pulled him outside. Ok I just thought David was funny, now he's starting to act damn creepy. "What the hell was that?" I put my hand up and said "Give me a damn cigarette and something to drink,"

::::Dahvies POV:::

I dragged Jeffree outside and around the building. "So David how's you new girlfriend?" I pushed him and said "Please don't tell her," I know he is a fuck up so I'm screwed. "Why? Why would you not tell her?" he asked with a laugh. "She hates my band and her sister is obsessed with it. If I tell her she will flip total shit!" Jeffree looked at me for a moment then asked "How does she not recognize you?" I sighed and said "When I met her, I was like this. No makeup and no pretty hair." laughed and said "But she tattooed Jayy?" I rolled my eyes and said "She didn't know it was the Jayy Von Monroe. She doesn't care for our music so how could she recognize us?" he shook his head and said "Girl she is going to one of you concerts and probably bringing her obsessive sister. You should just tell her so she doesn't have to find out the hard way." I nodded and said "I will. Just not now, I will when we get closer." Jeffree laughed and said as he turned around "this is going to blow up in your face,"

I sighed and followed him back into the building. When we got in Acid was at the counter talking to some guy. Jeffree yelled "Hey Lith I'm actually going to get going. Your probably going to really busy later so I'll find somebody else to take pictures of me. I wasn't even going to pay you," Evan laughed and yelled "Bye Jeffree," Jeffree gave me the evil eyes and said "Bye David," I walked over to Acid and asked "Where's Evan?" he looked at me and said "Giving some blonde a tattoo. By the way this is our boss Larry," I laughed and said "Larry? You give all your employee's nicknames but you keep Larry," he smiled and nodded "Yeah they either call me Larry or boss," I nodded and said "Nice,"

Evan walked out of a room with a blonde chick giggling with her friend. "Ok keep a band-aid over it for a few weeks and make sure to put lotion on it when it starts to scab," She said as they paid and left. "I hate girls who come into a hardcore tattoo and piercing place and they get a dot on their toe and bellybutton ring," Acid laughed and asked "She got a dot?" Evan rolled her eyes and said "It was a heart that you couldn't see unless you are like two inches away from her foot," they laughed and Evan asked "What did you get signed?" I felt my face heat up. "My phone cover." she nodded once and said "That's cool,"

Evan tattooed three other people and we left around two thirty. When we got to the car she laughed and said "What the fuck was that back there?" I bit my lip and said "I wanted an autograph," she shook her head and said "No you like freaked out! And so did Jeffree. What are you not telling me?" I sighed and said "Nothing. I promise" I leaned in and kissed her lips. She smiled and said "I'm still mad at you," I put my hands on her hips and said "You don't look mad," she pushed me away and got in the car. I smiled and got in the passenger seat. "I mean it I'm still mad," she said as I got in the car. I laughed and said "Your smiling," she shook her head and said "I'm smiling because I'm a happy person but that doesn't mean I can't be angry too. Just call me miss bipolar because it happens sometimes," I laughed sarcastically and said "So what do you want to do now?" she shrugged and said "Well you could hit my car a few times, but that's just a suggestion" I laughed and said "It was just your sisters car," she shrugged and said "Well still that seems to be your thing," I shook my head and laughed. "Let's go back to my place," I said with a smile.

When we got to my apartment I stopped at the door and said "I don't think Jeremy is here," she laughed and said "Aww but he is so much fun," I rolled my eyes and unlocked the door. When I opened it we both froze. "What the hell?" Evan asked with a laugh. Wow if you Jayy a lot of free time he comes up with creative shit.

**Yeah that's right you all have to wait before you can find out what Jayy did!  
But trust me it's pretty funny. **

**Review and tell me what you think he did. Even though you will never guess.  
But also check out my other stories and don't forget to review them!  
It would be much appreciated :D  
in all seriousness i cannot update my other story till i get a review,  
because i asked a question about my story and the next chapters depend on it:)  
THANKS  
And check out my new story, it's alittle bit sad but you people would like it:)**


	9. Dahvie Vanity?

**Heyy:) I haven't updated this story in a while and I apologize,  
I was to busy writing a new story that I just uploaded.  
You should check that out...Just saying...  
Anyway I hope you like this chapter!  
The idea of the prank Jayy pulled was from my cousin.  
He did it to me :( and it scared the sh*t out of me.  
ENJOY:D**

Chapter 9

::::Dahvies POV::::

Evan was laughing hard and all I could do was stare at the apartment. "I guess Jeremy was here," the living room was empty except for one big black balloon hanging from the ceiling. Evan went to walk in the room but I grabbed her arm. "This doesn't freak you out at all?" I asked in a high voice. She laughed and shook her head "Why should it? It's not my house," I smiled and said "Well the only reason I'm freaked out is because all my furniture is gone and there is a fucking balloon in the middle of my goddamn living room," that made her laugh even more. I have no idea where Jayy is at but I know he did this. And he is going to die a slow and painful death.

Me and Evan walked towards the balloon. "Where the hell is my furniture?" I said in a whisper. "Look at this note." Evan said with a smile. I think she might be in on this. I took the note and read it out loud "Don't pop me you will be sorry. Oh and don't go into your bedroom," Evan poked the balloon and said "I kind of want to pop it, but I feel like if I do Jeremy is going to like attack me," I laughed and said "I'm going to my room," Evan followed me. "I'm scared that if I open this door Jeremy is going to be like ass naked on my bed," Evan made a funny face and said "Maybe he's working from home," I laughed and opened the door. My mouth fell open and Evan laughed hard and said "Well now we know your stuff wasn't stolen." all of my fucking furniture was in my bedroom. I bit my bottom lip and walked into the living room. "I am not fixing that," I said in a low voice.

Words cannot describe how pissed I am right now. I walked over to the balloon and said "Evan, if you had anything to do with this tell me now before I murder Jeremy," she looked at me and said "We were together all day, how could I have done this?" I shrugged. I stood there for a moment thinking if I should pop this fucking thing or not when all of the studded I heard a click and the balloon popped. And it didn't just pop, it was a baby powder explosion.

"What the fuck?!" Evan screamed. I looked around and saw Jayy on the ground holding his stomach and laughing hard. "You just got epicly antiqued!" he yelled. Evan looked at me with wide eyes. I honestly couldn't talk. When Jayy got up he smiled at me and said "Hi," I took a deep breath and asked "Why?" he giggled and said "I got bored," I nodded coughed up some powder. Evan was coughing and sneezing too but she managed to say "That wasn't funny you bastard," Jayy laughed and said "It was for me, you should have seen your faces," I looked at him and asked "Where were you?" he pointed to the counter and said "Yeah you would be dead if there was like an actual robber in here." how did I not fucking see him? "I'll deal with you later, but have fun cleaning this up." I said in an angry voice. I walked over to Evan and said "Do you want me to drive you home?" she looked at me nodded. She was covered in baby powder more than I was. She looked at Jayy and said "I'm going to get you back," Jayy laughed and waved at her. She rolled her eyes and started walking towards the door. "This better be cleaned up when I get back," I said as I left the apartment.

"Still think he's fun?" I asked in a sarcastic voice. She laughed and said "No, I have baby powder in my nose and mouth," I laughed and said "Your more covered than I am," she nodded. "I'm sorry about that by the way. I was literally about to go ape shit but I was like to stunned to move," she laughed and said "It's ok," I took her hand in mine and walked her to my car.

I opened the door for her and she got in. "So you do Jeffree's photo shoots?" I asked when I got in the car. She smiled and said "Yeah, when I started my website his pictures went up and now a lot of bands ask me to do their pictures." I nodded and asked "Do you do the editing and everything to?" she sighed and said "It's a pain in the ass but yeah," I laughed and started the car. "So do you have plans for tonight?" I asked. She buckled her seat belt and said "Well I have to pick up some kids at like eight thirty and drop them off at a friends house," I laughed and said "Why?" she shrugged and said "Because I babysit them and their parents are like friends of the family or something," I nodded and said "I see. How about when your done with that we do something," she shook her head and said "Unless you want to hang out with some of my friends tonight then I can't" Damnit. I only have less then a week before our relationship is ruined and she is either working or doing something else. Why do hot chicks have to have lives?

I pulled into her driveway and she said "You can come over later and hang out if you want," I smiled and nodded. "I think I have to bring Jeremy though." she laughed and said "Yeah I understand," I sighed and said "But only if I don't kill him?" she laughed and unbuckled her seat belt. "I'll see you later then" I nodded and she closed the door. I think I am going to kill him with hairspray and a lighter.

::::Evans POV::::

When I walked into the house Jessica was on the couch with her friend Andrew. They looked at me with confused faces. "What happened?" Jessica asked. I shook my head and said "Nothing, look I'm having friends over tonight and unless you want to get wasted with us I suggest you make plans." she got up and said "Actually I need to talk to you about something serious," she turned around to her friend and said "Bye," he laughed and said "Let me know how this works out Jess," I watched him leave and I said "Ok look if your pregnant I won't tell mom and dad," she shook her head and said "No it's a lot bigger than that," ok now I'm worried whats bigger than being pregnant?

She took a deep breath and said "I have reason to believe that you are dating Dahvie Vanity," I rolled my eyes and started walking to my room. "I'm being serious! I have proof!" she yelled. I turned around and said "What's you proof," she smiled and said "David looks just like Dahvie, and Dahvie Vanity's real name is David!" I shook my head and said "I know like seventeen Davids. It's a popular name," she shook her head and said "Also he lives with his band member Jayy Von Monroe, and let me just say I have been stalking BOTDF since I started listening to them and they live close to us. So does your boyfriend!" I looked at her and said "I think he would have told me if he was in a band," I turned around and walked to my room. "Jayy's real name is Jeremy by the way," she yelled from the bottom of the stairs. I closed my door and thought for minuet.

Am I really dating Dahvie Vanity?

::::Dahvies POV::::

When I opened the door to the apartment Jayy was moving the TV back to it's place. "You are going to fucking die!" I yelled as loud as I could. Our neighbors must love us. "It was hilarious," I shook my head and said "We are going to her house later tonight, I need to shower so get this shit back where it goes! Why did you even move the furniture?" he laughed and said "One, why do I have to go to her house? Two, I'm working as fast as I can. Three, because I didn't want to get everything covered in baby powder and I knew it would piss you off," I nodded and said "You have to come because I don't trust you home alone anymore." he laughed and said "I figured that,"

It took Jayy a few more minuets to get the living room back to normal, just as I was about to get in the shower my phone rang. "Hello?" I said. "Hey it's me, do you have a sec?" my heart dropped to my stomach and my face got tingly. "Yeah whats up?" she sighed and said "Well I was talking to my sister a few minuets ago and well now I have a question," oh fuck. "ok? Whats you question?" she didn't say anything for a moment. "Well you would tell me if you were like in a band or something right?" I bit my lip and covered the phone. "Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck fuckfuckFUCK!" I whispered. "Umm what do you mean," she sighed and said "Well my sister made a good point when she said she thinks your Dahvie Vanity," I gave a sarcastic laugh and said "I would tell you if I were in a band, and I'd tell you if I were Dahvie Vanity," I bit my lip and held my breathe. "Thank God! I can't believe I thought my sister was right, anyways that's I guess. I'll text you when you can come over," I let out my breathe and said "Ok sounds good bye," and I hung up.

What did I just do?!

**Heyy I hoped you liked that chapter!  
Also make sure you check out the two little stories I uploaded not to long ago:  
****Forgive ****Me, I Love You**** and**** Together Then, And Now****  
I like them a lot but I want to know if you do to so don't forget to ****review ****those.  
I also won't be uploading my other story ****Who Do I Love More?****  
Because there was a question in the last chapter that needs to be answered by you guys:)  
So I don't forget to READ my other stories and **_**REVIEW**_**:)**


	10. Party Crasher

**Ok so I am working on an update for my other story,  
It's just taking a long time so soryy about that.  
But I have a feeling you will like this chapter:)  
It starts off a little slow but it gets better.  
ENJOY**

Chapter 10

::::Evans POV::::

I picked up the Karl kids and dropped them off at their house. "Jess I need you to get out of the house tonight," I said as I walked in the house. "No way your friends love me," I rolled my eyes and said "No, they tolerate you. And I'm inviting David so I don't want you here" she jumped off the couch and said "Why?" I stared at her and said "Because I don't want you to follow him the whole time just because you think he is Dahvie fucking Vanity," she sighed and said "Fine, I will go to a friends house but I am coming home early," I glared at her and said "fine but I don't want to here any Dahvie

Vanity shit," she rolled her eyes and said "Well its nine twenty, so when are you going to have people over?" I shrugged and said "I'll call Acid first and ask him to call everybody else so probably around tenish?" she nodded and said "I'll be out by nine forty-five," I shrugged and walked to my room.

"Hello?" Acid said when he picked up his phone. "Hey, do you wanna hang out tonight?" I asked in a high voice. He sighed loudly and said "If I must. Who else is coming?" I laughed and said "Well you can figure that one out," he laughed and said "Cool," I sighed and said "Not to many ok?" he giggled and said "K," I hung up the phone. I honestly think his idea of a few people is like fifty. Jessica opened my door and said "Hey I'm leaving now," I nodded and said "ok but please don't come home till like tomorrow," she rolled her eyes and left.

Because of Jeremy's fun with baby powder I had to shower and decide what to wear. I grabbed my homemade Black Veil Brides tank, a pair of white skinny jeans and a black bandana to tie around my wrist. I teased my hair and put a black bow in it. I couldn't decide what plugs I wanted to wear so I just grabbed black tunnels. I was just about to to the rest of my makeup when I heard my door bell ring.

"What do you have to drink?" Acid asked when I opened the door. "Nice to see you to," I said with a laugh. "Hey I'm still mad at you," what the hell did I do to him? "And why is that?" I said as he searched my kitchen for booze. "Asking Jeffree to go with you instead of me," I sighed and said "Do you want to come?" I asked in a flat tone. He nodded slowly "Yes. Yes I would," he said as he opened another cabinet "Goddamnit woman where do you keep your fucking booze?" he yelled. I laughed and pointed to the right cabinet. "I need to talk to you about something," I said as I pushed myself onto the counter. "Shoot," he said. "Well, David has been acting strange lately ever since I said I was going to the concert. And my sister said something interesting." he nodded slowly and said "Is he gay? Because if he is you should dump him and put in a good word for me," I laughed and said "I don't think he's gay. But my sister thinks he's Dahvie Vanity," Acid laughed and said "I do see a resemblance," I rolled my eyes and changed the subject.

"Who did you invite? And when are they going to be here?" he smiled and said "I only invited Guns, Eric and his girlfriend, your friend Brittany, and like five other people. And I told them to come at like ten thirty," I nodded and said "Well David and his friend are coming," Acids face lite up "Isn't his friend a gay stripper?" I rolled my eyes and said "Please no ass sex in my house," he laughed and said "No promises," I looked at my phone to check the time and said "Well we have like ten minuets to kill so what do you want to do?"

he shrugged and said "Get Jeffree to come over he's awesome," I nodded and said "Ok I'll give him a call but I don't think he'll come over. He was only in town for this photo shoot thing," he sat next to me and said "Put him on speaker," I dialed his number and put the phone on speaker. "Ello love," he said when he answered," I smiled and said "Hey do you want to come over to my house? I'm having a few friends and my boyfriend over and-" he cut me off and said "Your boyfriends coming? Is he bringing a friend?" I looked at Acid with a confused face and said "Umm yeah." Acid giggled and said "But he's mine so don't even think about it," Jeffree giggled and said "Don't bet on it babe. I'll be over at like elevenish,"

He hung up and I said "Well now that we have that coming the cops will probably be here at like twelve," Acid laughed and said "That was one time. Hey how do I plug my IPod into your sound system?" he held out his IPod and I rolled my eyes. "Upstairs in my music room there is a cable that is plugged into a computer thing, you plug it in and on the screen you click floors one and two," he ran upstairs and of course Blood On The Dance Floor blared through the speakers upstairs and down stairs.

This is going to be a long night.

::::Dahvies POV::::

"Did your girlfriend forget about you?" Jayy said as he walked into my room. "What do you mean?" I asked. He sat down next to me and said "Well you said she would call you when to go to her party thing, but she has yet to call you," I sighed and said "She said to come at like ten thirty. I'm just waiting," Jayy laughed and said "It's eleven bro," I jumped up and looked at my phone. "Shit, lets go" Jayy laughed and said "Chill the fuck out," I looked at him and said "No, I will not chill out because I am stressed the out!" I said in a loud voice. I grabbed a jacket and Jayy asked "Why?" I grabed his hand and pulled him towards the door. "one I am late, two I have a bad feeling about this party, and three I still have to find a way to make her not go to the concert!" Jayy pulled his hand away and said "Ok I have a solution to all of those. One we are not that late, two stay here with me and don't go, three dump her sorry ass and rock the concert" I pushed him out the door and said "Why would I do that?" he looked down and said "Because this isn't the Dahvie Vanity I know and love. Your slowly changing and I don't like it. And on top of that, your making me change too," I shook my head and said "Well why do you care if I change? I'm not dating you am I?" his face got red and he looked at the ground "No, I'm just saying I don't like it," I rolled my eyes and said "Well you don't have to like it," I pulled his arm and said "Now can we please go?" he pushed past me and walked down the hall. How the hell did I piss him off?

When I got to the car Jayy was in the drivers seat with the music turned all they way up. When I got in he smiled and turned the music off. "Where does she live?" he said in a low voice "Just drive I'll tell you when to turn and stuff," he shrugged and pulled out of the parking lot. He didn't talk to me at all the on the way over.

When we pulled up to her house her drive way was full so Jayy parked on the street. "Damn her house is big," Jayy said as he got out of the car. I nodded and started walking up to her house but Jayy put his arm out and froze. "What up dude?" he looked at me and said "Look at that car right there and tell me if your fucked," I looked to where he pointed and my heart dropped. "Yeah I'm fucked," I said quickly. When I got closer to the house I figured out Bewitched was playing. Great.

I opened the door and saw a Jeffree on the couch with Evan. She looked over and ran to me "Hey, you actually came! Sorry about the music, Acids IPod is filled with Blood On the Dance Floor." I nodded and said "I can tell," I felt my body vibrate as Jeffree got up and walked towards me and Jayy "Hey your shaking, are you ok?" she yelled over the music. I smiled and nodded "I'm good," translate that into I'm fucked. "Hey you," Jeffree said to Jayy as he came over. I shot Jayy a look that said _play along or I'll kill you. _"Hey your Jeffree Star, I'm a huge fan," Jeffree laughed and asked "Him to? You both look so different!" my eyes got wide and he said "Oopsies," and pulled Jayy away from us.

"Seriously what was that about?" I shrugged and said "He's always high and drunk," she nodded and took my hand and lead me to a group of people. "Hey guys this is my boyfriend David," I gave a small wave and Evan said "This is Eric, his girlfriend Candie, Justin, and his boyfriend Ethan," they all smiled and waved. "You got anything to drink?" I asked over the music. She smiled and said "Sure, whats your poison?" I laughed and said "Jack Daniels" she nodded and said "Over there on the counter there might be a little bit left." I nodded and walked over to the counter.

"So Dahvie, how you liking your girlfriend?" Jeffree asked. I rolled my eyes and said "A lot. Please don't fuck it up," he laughed and said "Dahvie, Evan is like my sister. I am never going to lie to her. So if she asks me, I have to tell her." My heart sunk when he said that. "Jeffree you can't," he shook his head and said "I won't just come out an tell her. Only if she asks," I shook my head and said "Ok but she's gonna find out Friday, how will she react?" Jeffree sighed and said "She don't do liers. Now if you'll excuse me I need Jayys tongue in my mouth," I rolled my eyes and downed the rest of the bottle of Jack.

Next thing I know someone put their hands on my waist and kissed me. When I pulled away and saw who it was I froze with my eyes and mouth wide open.

**Heyy guys sorry this part of the story is taking up a lot of chapters,  
It will speed up I promise.  
But if you like it make sure to review! The more reviews I get the faster I update!  
But make sure you **_**READ AND REVIEW**___** these other stories by me:**  
**Who Do I Love More?  
Forgive Me, I Love You  
Together Then, And Now  
****Make sure to review!  
:D**


	11. Jeffree Help

**Heyy guys! I know you like this story so make sure you check out my others.  
If you review my others I'll update faster.  
Pinky promise :)  
So I hope you like this chapter I worked hard to make it really good!  
But updating will be slower because I am going through a lot of stuff  
and if I try to write it will probably turn out horribly:) **

Chapter 11

::::Dahvies POV::::

"Jeffree what the hell?!" I yelled at him. My face got hot and looked around for Evan to make sure she didn't see what just happened. "Damn she wasn't watching," I starred at him with a straight face. "What the fuck?" he glared at me and said "I don't like people lying to my girl. So I will do little things to piss her off and eventually dump you unless she asks me who you are" he smirked and walked away. I looked at the empty bottle of jack and frowned. "Why the sad face?" Evan asked as she came over to me. I smiled and said "It's been a long day," she nodded and said "I know," I really want to tell her right now but I can't because the fuck up that is me, swore that I wasn't Dahvie Vanity. Now I have Jeffree who's probably going fuck everything up. "So how often do you hang out with Jeffree?" right when I asked that one of his songs came on and we both laughed and she said "Whenever he calls me and wants to hang out" I nodded and asked "Is that often?" I regret saying that. No I sound like a creeper. She laughed and said "Not as often as I would like," I nodded and she asked "Does Jeremy know Jeffree?" my face heated up and said "Well he is a stripper," she laughed and said "That would explain that," she pointed to Jeffree and were both half naked and making out on the couch. I laughed and said "I apologize for that" she laughed and said "Yeah it's ok,"

Me and Evan hung out with her friends till she forced everyone to leave at one. "Bye Evie I'll see you later," Jeffree said as he walked out the door. "Acid go get your IPod and leave," he got up and ran upstairs. "I am fucking drunk," Jayy said as he walked over to us. The music stopped and Acid cam down the stairs. "Your still taking me with you right?" Evan nodded and said "Yeah I guess but my sister is coming with us with her friend," Acid frowned and said "But shes no fun" Evan nodded and said "I know," Acid walked to the door and said "So we're not working Friday?" Evan shook her head and said "I guess not," he smiled and opened the door "Well I'll call boss and tell him," he closed the door and left.

"I cannot drive myself and I wanna go home," Jayy said with slurred words. I glared at him and he giggled "I'll just wait in the car," When he left she said "He single handedly drank all my liquor," I laughed and said "Yeah he does that sometimes," I walked closer to her and put my hands on her hips "I had fun tonight. It's been a while since I just chilled with people ya know?" she smiled and kissed me. "Do you have any life at all?" she asked when she pulled away. I laughed and said "Not really no." she wraped her arms around my neck and kissed me again. I held her close and parted her lips with mine. I slid my tongue in her mouth and my pants tightened around my waist.

"Whoa keep it PG people," we both jumped apart and saw her sister standing in the doorway. I felt my face heat up and Evans face was bright red. "I'm gonna go," I walked over to Evan and kissed her on the cheek. "Bye" she said as I closed the door. I didn't move for a few moments because I really don't want to go. I sighed and said "Love you," and walked to my car.

::::Evans POV::::

"So if I hadn't walked in would you to be like doing it on the couch?" I smiled and said "No probably you bed," she looked at me with a disgusted face and said "That is gross,"i smiled and started to put away what was left of the booze and clean up. "wow, some party huh?" I looked at her and said "Some were more drunk than others," she put her purse down and asked "Were you one of those people?" I laughed and said "No I'm not that much of a drinker," she nodded and said "You know I really think you should dump him right," I slammed the cupboard and said "Not this Vanity shit again," she sighed and said "I know he is though!" I shook my head and said "He swore he wasn't. What kind of person would lie about something like that?" she sat on a stool and said in a loud voice "DAHVIE VANITY!" I shook my head and said "I'm going to my room. Tomorrow I better not hear anymore of this bull shit!" I went up the stairs and slammed my door.

I don't know why that pisses me off. But I really don't know who to believe. I mean David is my boyfriend and I love him so I should be able to trust him when he said he was telling the truth. I don't know who to believe right now. I want to believe David, but my sister is a major fan so she should know. I dialed Jeffrees number and waited for him to answer. "Hey Evie whats up?"

I took a deep breath and asked "Do you know who David is?"

**I hoped you liked it! But if you want me to update the next chapter review this story,  
And my other three!  
I promise I will update faster if I get some more reviews!  
Goodbye:D**


	12. Secrets Revealed

**I just want to warn you that I will be using a lot of cliffhangers:)  
I think you people have lost interest in me so I made this chapter extra good!  
I finally have a Jayy POV to reveal some secrets and to make the story interesting;)  
So I hope you enjoy and I hope you review:D**

Chapter 12

::::Dahvies POV::::

When me and Jayy got back to the apartment he plopped down on the cough and said "I think if that went on for like two more seconds me and Jeffree would have swallowed each other," I laughed and said "That's just great Jayy. Hey why were you being such a dick before we left," he lifted his head and said "I don't know what your talking about," I rolled my eyes and said "Whatever, I'll ask you tomorrow," Jayy sighed and said "Wow did I like drink all of her booze?" I nodded and said "Pretty much" he laughed and said "Oh I'm going to have the worst hangover," I rolled my eyes and walked to my room. I have to admit I had a lot of fun. I haven't hung out with anybody for a while. Having Evan as a girlfriend really makes me miss my old life.

I started to get undressed when my phone went off. "Yeah?" I said when I answered. "Hey Dahvie so your girlfriend called me and asked me the big question," my heart dropped to my stomach and my face started to tingle. "So what did she say?" he giggled and said "I didn't tell her." I let out my breath and said "Oh my God Jeffree!" he laughed and said "The only reason I didn't tell her was because I want to see the look on her face when she sees you at the concert and dumps your sorry ass. So I am going to make sure she forgets about this whole Dahvie Vanity thing so it really hits her hard." I sighed and said in a flat voice "Wow you are such a wonderful friend," he giggled and said "Yeah I'm amazing bitch," and hung up.

I forgot all about the concert. Tomorrow I have to talk to Jayy about it. But then again whenever I talk about Evan he gets all annoyed and dickish. I don't know if it's because he doesn't like her or he just wants to fuck up my relationship for fun. Either way I am getting really sick of him. I really think I love her. We have so much in common, she's beautiful, and she as such a chill personality.

I got in the bathroom and looked in the mirror. I can't get over how different I look with my hair flat and straight and no makeup or contacts. I can honestly say my hair looks retarded and I hate not having red eyes. But I can't risk getting dumped by the most amazing girl I have ever met. I have some serious decisions to make before Friday.

::::Jayys POV::::

I woke up on the couch with a killer headache. I must have been drunk off my ass. I stood up and walked to the kitchen and checked the time. "Damn," I said when I saw the clock. It's only eight in the morning. Last night I almost blew up on Dahvie for the stupidest reason. I always has an innocent crush on Dahvie but now that he's dating a girl, I actually have jealousy. He has been single for a while and now that my feelings grown for him I feel so small and forgotten. I like Dahvie for who he is and I wouldn't change a thing about him. So the fact that he is hiding who he is just for some girl pisses me the fuck off. Dahvie has a great life and he is perfect, he doesn't need to do this for Evan.

I heard a door open and Dahvie appeared in the kitchen. "What time is it?" he groaned with his eyes barley open. I smiled and said "Eight," he looked at his phone and said "Whoa fuck," he sat at the counter and said "Ok I will forget about what happened last night if you make me some eggs or pancakes or some sort of breakfast food," I laughed and said "Sure," I got out a couple eggs and started to make eggs when Dahvie said "Ok I lied, what the fuck was up your ass before we went to Evans house?" I giggled and said "I just tired," he laughed and said "Jayy when you are tired you turn into a whiny little five year old. Before you left you were all bitchy and mean," I smiled and said "Well I was a little pissed off about a little thing but it's really nothing," he nodded and said "Ok so what do you think I should do with Evan?"

I got butterflies in my stomach and said "Do you want the truth?" he nodded and said "Yeah," I inhaled and started to make the eggs. "Jayy come on talk to me," I sighed and said "Well I think you should actually dump her," I held my breath and he sighed. "Why?" I slowly let out my breath and said "You don't have to put on a show just for some girl. You didn't have to change anything about you," I turned my face so he wouldn't see me blush. "Well if you think about it it's your fault," I put his breakfast in front of him and said "What? How?" he laughed and said "You made me go out of the house that day and not get all prettied up," I rolled my eyes and said "I didn't force you to say your name was David Torres and that you despise BOTDF or Black Veil Brides." he looked down and said "Yeah your right," he started eating and said "But I really like her. And I wanted to be sure she liked me for me," I shook my head and said "This isn't you though. You should have told her when you took her out," he nodded and asked "I know I fucked up but what do I do so everyone wins?" I blushed and said "No matter what you do, not everyone would win. But you should start by telling her the truth," he looked down and said "Who wouldn't win?" I shook my head and said "I'm hung over and I need to vomit, sleep, and feel miserable," he laughed and I walked to my room.

::::Evans POV::::

I woke up at around ten and walked to my sisters room. "Can we talk?" she looked up from her laptop and said "Yeah sure," I sat down on her bed and said "Well one, instead of Acid coming Jeffree is. Two if you even want me to think about letting you go you have to promise me that you won't talk about Blood On The Dance floor or Dahvie Vanity," she sighed and said "Fine," I nodded and said "Ok well that's it then, continue to vegetate alone in your room," she smiled and said "ok" I walked out of her room and checked my phone _'Heyy:)' _from David. I smiled and put my phone away. I don't know why but I don't feel like talking to him today. I guess I am still suspicious that he's hiding something. I mean I really like him a lot and I want to be with him but, I really want him to tell me the truth. That is really all I expect from a boyfriend.

I walked into the kitchen an texted Acid. '_herro concert off, sowwy :(' _I put in a beagle in the toaster and he texted '_I see how it is :{,' _I rolled my eyes and put my phone away. Today I am going to be by myself and not call or text anybody. I need to recover from everything that has happened. Even though Jeffree told me that David was completely different from Dahvie, he sounded like he was lying. It's very easy to tell when he is lying. And now that I think about it Jeremy was acting weird when we talked about BOTDF. Screw having the whole day to myself I need answers and I need them now, and David gave me Jeremy's cell number. '_we need to talk, can you come over today?' _

If someone doesn't doesn't start talking, a lot of people are going to get hurt.

**Hehe. I hope you liked that chapter.  
Let me know what you think,  
and don't forget to review my other stories:)  
Thanks for reading!  
**


	13. FML

**I just want to apologize in advance,  
I will not be updating very often from now on.  
School is starting next week and it will be very hard to keep up.  
So I am updating Who Do I Love More tomorrow :)  
So I hope you like it and don't forget to review:)**

Chapter 13

::::Jayys POV::::

My phone rang and woke me up. "What the hell," I said as I reached for the phone. I read the message from Evan and ran into Dahvies room "Dahvie!" his head peaked out of the bathroom and he said "Umm naked," my face felt hot after he said that. I yelled and handed him the phone. "WHAT THE FUCK?!" he yelled in a suprised voice. He shut the door and came out in a pair of boxers. "Jayy pretty please don't tell her anything," I sat down on his bed and said "Well maybe I could ease her into it so she's not that mad," he hugged me and put his head on my shoulder "Jayy-Jayy please! I really want this to last please help me," I had to concentrate on something other than his hot breath on my neck or something will come up and our friendship will be ruined for a while. "Umm I don't know Dahvie. I don't like you dating her." he squeezed me harder and said "Jayy if you loved me you would help me," I held my breath and tried to not get a bonner but it wasn't working very well. "Ok I'll help you." he squealed and kissed my cheek. "Oh my God thank you so much! I owe you one but I need to get in the shower now so text her get ready and get going!" he let go of me and ran to the bathroom.I felt a tear run down my cheek. I got up and quickly left his room. Why did I just do that? I can't do this. "I love him way to much to let him go." I whispered to myself. Whoa whoa whoa, did I just say I love him? .fuckerballs.

I quickly got dressed and tried to forget about what I just thought. I can't believe I said I loved him. I don't love him. I have an innocent crush on him. Nothing more. But why can't I just let him go then? Why is it so hard? Maybe I do love him. No, no I don't. I just don't want him to change. That's it. That's all it will ever be. That's all it can be. I sighed and left the apartment.

I recognized the house that me and Dahvie went to last night and pulled into the driveway. When I got out of my car I leaned against the car door and thought for a minuet. Do I really want them to be together? Do I want my best friend to change almost his whole life for one girl? Fuck that. But it will make him happy. I kicked a stone and slowly walked to the door.

When I knocked Evan quickly opened it. "Thanks for coming over." I nodded and she let me in. "Sorry about drinking all your booze and deep throating Jeffree in your sisters room," she looked at me with wide eyes and asked "What?!" I shook my head and said "Nevermind. What do you want to talk about?" she sighed and said "You and David," my face felt tingly when she said that. I shook the feeling away and said "Ok," she sat down on the couch and said "Who are you to? Because my sister thinks your the two guys for that one band and Jeffree acts weird around David, and you seriously deep throated him in my sisters room?" I shook my head and said "Forget about that. But I promise you that we are not from a band. He is not Dahvie Vanity. I am not that other dude." she smiled and asked "Seriously? Or are you and Jeffree just telling me what I want to here?" I shook my head and said "I promise," she sighed and said "Well if he told me when I called him I wouldn't have been angry. And I wouldn't have dumped him. But if he is lying to me I swear to god-," I cut her off and said "Calm down, no one is lying to you." I sat down next to her and sighed.

"Just forget all about this Dahvie Vanity thing ok?" she nodded and said. "How long have you two known each other?" I smiled and said "Too long," she nodded and said "If you don't like me or don't want me to date him you'll tell me right? I mean it's just fair because you've known him longer and live with him," _well now that I think about it go jump off a cliff._ "Even if I didn't like you I would want him to be happy." she nodded and asked "So do you like me or not?" _Hells no bitch_. "I have nothing against you and I barley know you." she laughed and said "i get it. But I would still want to know," I nodded and said "Your good," that tasted like vomit.

"So we goo here?" she shook her head and said "I still don't believe you. But I can't shake the feeling that you people are hiding something," I smiled and said "Well us people are not hiding anything. Except the crack in my closet but that is a different story," she laughed and said "Wow that's great" I don't want to spend anymore time here, I got up and said "Well I got to go back. David is having issues with his hair," she nodded and said "That's cool," I walked to the door and said "By the way, David is my best friend. And I care about him a lot, and he really like you. So please don't hurt him. That's all I ask," she nodded and said "I won't hurt him, I promise," I nodded and left. I slammed the door on the way out.

::::Dahvies POV::::

What could they be talking about? What did she want? I texted Jayy but he didn't reply. Not even cartoons can distract me right now. When Jayy opened the door I ran over to him. "Hey what happened? What did you talk about?" he pushed past me and said "You two are good. I told her she doesn't have to worry," he went to his room and shut the door. What the hell?

I ran to his room and opened his door. "What the fuck? Privacy please." he went to push me out of his room and I said "You never have a problem with me being in you room. What happened?" he shook his head and said "Can't you just leave me the fuck alone," he put his hand on my shoulder and started to push him but I closed the door. "Why are you being such a dick? What happened back there?" he shook his head and yelled "Nothing, I want to be left alone." I walked closer to him and said "Since when?" he starred at me and said "Right fucking now," he opened the door and said "Leave me alone," I turned to him and said "What is your fucking problem Jayy? I thought we told each other everything?" he gave me a cold stare and said "Maybe I don't want to talk to you right now," I really feel like crying right now. Why would talk like this to me? What did I even do? "Jayy why are you so pissed?" he shook his head and said "You wouldn't understand. It doesn't even concern you," I put my hand on his shoulder and said "Jayy, seriously." he put his hand on the small of my back and pushed me out the door. I felt a tear run down my face "What is your fucking problem," he started to cry and slammed his door.

What did Evan do? Why is he so pissed? I didn't say anything that would piss him off. I think I'm crying because I'm in shock. I didn't expect him to talk to me like that. And because of nothing. Well nothing I did at least. I went to my room and called Evan. "Hey whats up?" she said as she answered her phone. "Umm did you and Jeremy get into a fight while he was there?" she laughed and said "No, it was really uncomfortable though. He seems like he doesn't like me." I nodded and said "Ok well he was being a real dick so I just wanted to know if something happened." she giggled and said "Well nothing happened but sorry he's being a dick to you. I got off my bed and walked into the living room. "It's cool," I heard her sigh and she said "Well I got to go. Do you want to hang out after I get off work tomorrow?" I smiled and said "Yeah just come over," she laughed and said "Awesome," I laughed and said "Well I'll let you go then," she sighed and said "Bye I'll see you tomorrow," I bit my lip and said "Bye," Jayy came out of his room with his hair, makeup, and clothes all changed to look like he was doing a show. "I'm meeting a friend I'll be back later," he said as he slammed the door shut.

What is going on with Jayy?

**Heyy guys!  
Do think I'm going overboard with this story or do you like it as it is?  
Let me know and I'll update as soon as I can.  
Thank you for reading!  
And don't forget to review:)**


	14. The Old You

**So this is a little bit less intense but I hope you still like it  
I have been working really hard on this story and it's already written out.  
So expect fast uploads:)**

**Chapter 14**

::::Dahvie::::

I woke up by Jayy hitting me on the shoulder and yelling "Hey get up, Evan called you she said she needs you to pick her up from work in two hours," I sat up and rubbed my eyes "Where were you last night? When did you get home? What time is it?" he laughed and said "Out, an hour ago, and two thirty," I smiled and asked "What was up your ass?" he laughed and said "I was just a little mad," I got out of bed and said "A little pissed? You were acting like a PMSing twelve year old," he giggled and said "I'm sorry," and left my room. How can he just say sorry?

I jumped out of bed and followed him into the kitchen. "Jayy you can't just say sorry. You yelled at me and were pretty damn rude to me." he nodded and said "I know." I laughed and said "I'm pretty pissed at you," he nodded and said "That's great," he said as he sat on the couch. I sighed and walked over to him. "Talk to me," he shook his head and said "I have nothing to say to you," I shook my head and bit my lip. "If I said something to you to piss you off, I'm sorry. But can you at least tell me what the fuck I said?" he sighed and shrugged "You didn't say anything," oh my God fuck it I'm done with him. "Fine, can you at least get ready?" he laughed and said "Get ready for what?" I looked at him with my mouth wide open. "Evans coming over," he smiled and said "And your point is? My makeup isn't fucked my clothes are decent and my hair is still perfect," my eyes got wide "What the fuck? I thought we agreed that you would tone it down," he laughed and said "You can change all you want for some fucking girl but you're not going change me too. I don't need to impress anybody,"

I shook my head "So is that why you're mad at me? Because I don't want her to know that I am in one of the bands she despises?" he got up and said "No I'm pissed because you're dating someone who doesn't appreciate you," I stepped closer to him and said "She does, it's my choice to not wear makeup and to not do my hair," he started to walk away "You are such a hypocrite." I ran towards him and yelled "I am not a fucking hypocrite. I'm not lying to her! I am David Torres am I not?" he turned around and said "You don't need to change for her Dahvie. You were perfectly fine the way you were! Yes it's my fault for telling you to not wear makeup and shit but that doesn't mean you lie to her about who you are and what you do," I shook my head and asked "Why does it mean that much to you?" he walked up to me with his face all red. "Because I don't like this," he said as he gestured to me. "I don't like it that much either. But I really like her," he smiled and said "But I really liked the old you," I felt my face heat up but I don't know why. I don't see where Jayy is getting at but I have an idea. "And why should that matter to me?" he smiled and said "I guess it shouldn't, but what should matter is that she doesn't love you for you" he stepped closer to me and I asked "How do you know?" he smiled and said "Because this isn't the real you," I looked at the ground and said "So what do you want me to do?"

When I looked up at him he pressed his lips to mine and kissed me softly.

::::Evans POV::::

"Do you have a sec?" Acid asked from outside the room I was in. "I'm in the middle of something," I said as I started putting a clamp on someones tongue. He walked in and said "Two seconds," I turned around and showed him the needle. "I'm a little busy," I turned back around and placed the needle on the giggling blondes tongue. "Why are you taking Jeffree! He sees them all the time and he didn't get you this job," I finished up the piercing and said "Your not even suppose to be here today," the blonde got up and left. "I'm here because I want to talk to you and I'm hiding from my ex" I nodded and said "Well Jeffree told me he couldn't go and then we started talking and then he said he wanted to go," he nodded and said "Yes but I have never been to one of there shows and I am in love with them!" I laughed and said "My sister is going to and she is bringing a friend. Believe it or not I trust him to watch them more than I trust you," he laughed and said "Well you got a point there," I laughed and and said "And I need you to cover my shift," he laughed and said "Bitch please, I barley work my own shift," I sighed and said "Please," he nodded and said "Fine." I got up and hugged him "Thank you,"

He let go and starred at me for a while "What?" I asked with a straight face. He bit his lip and asked "Are you even going to consider the fact that David could be-," I shook my head and walked past him "Do not even say it! I am trying to forget the whole Dahvie Vanity shit so don't bring it up," he laughed and said "I was just asking if you considered it. It is very possible," I walked up to him and said "No I don't consider it. I don't want to consider it." he laughed and asked "Why?" I stared at him and yelled "Because there music sucks, they can't sing, they are not talented, and I don't like them!"

"Hey can you to do me a favor?" the boss said as he poked his head out of the tattoo room. "Yeah what do you need?" we asked at the same time. He smiled and said "Shut the fuck up!" in almost a yell. We laughed and went outside. "Wow I didn't know you hated them that much," he said as he handed me a cigarette. "Yup," I said as I lit my cigarette. "So why are you going then?" he asked with a smile. "Well they are only like a sideshow thing for Black Veil Brides and I love them. And I promised my sister,"

He nodded and asked "Well what if you go and you see that David is Dahvie." I bit my lip and starred at the ground. "I don't know,"

**Oopsies did I say less intense? My mistake :D  
I really liked writing this chapter so let me know if you did to:)  
Bye Bye Don't forget to review :p**


	15. Just A Kiss

**Heyy guys! It has been a while I know :(  
But it is freshman year for me so it's [pretty overwhelming at the moment.  
But I also want to say THANK YOU for reading and reviewing!  
It means a lot! I appreciate every review I get!  
Anyway, ENJOY!**

Chapter 15!

::::Jayys POV::::

Dahvie jumped away for me and yelled "What the fuck was that?" I stood there with my eyes big and not moving. What the hell did I just do? "I...I don't...know" he starred at me like I just tried to murder him. "Why the fuck would you kiss me?" he asked loudly. I shrugged and said "I honestly don't know," he shook his head and looked at the floor. "I'm sorry. I really am. I don't know what happened," he looked up and with a sad look on his face. "Jayy do you like me?"** I **felt my face heat up and start to tingle. "Yeah. No. Well at least not this Dahvie." his face turned red and he said "Well I actually had a little crush on you, then Evan came along and...Look can we pretend this never happened?" I felt my eyes start to sting so I nodded and smiled "Yeah, we're cool," he nodded and smiled. "I have to pick up Evan in a little bit," I nodded and turned to walk to my room when Dahvie grabbed my arm and said "Please don't judge me for this," he wrapped his arm around my neck and pressed his lips to mine. He pulled away and starred at me with wide eyes and said "I'm gonna...umm...yeah," and grabbed his keys and left. "What the fuck just happened?" I said to myself after he left. I smiled and walked to my room.

;;;;Dahvies POV::::

Hell fucking no, that did not just happen. I did not just kiss Jayy. I refuse yo believe I just did that. I got in my car and slammed the door. "I just kissed Jayy," but the worst part was I wanted to. And I think I liked it. "I am fucked!" I yelled. As I started the car.

Evan was waiting outside with Acid when I pulled into the parking lot. She waved to Acid then opened the door and got in my car. "Hey can we not go to my apartment?" I said in a squeaky voice. She looked at me and said "Why?" I shrugged and said "It's under construction," she looked away from me and said "Ok David I don't think this is going to work out," my heart dropped to my stomach and said "Whoa what? Why?" she sighed and said "I feel like everything you say is a lie," I gripped the steering wheel and said "Evan I'm not lying to you, about anything." she sighed and said "Then promise me right now you are who you say you are," I nodded and said "I promise. I have never lied to you," she took a deep breath and said "Ok. I believe you. Can you take me to my house? I don't feel to good," I smiled and said "Of course," and that dear Dahvie is how you dig you own grave.

We pulled up to her house and she got out the car. "I'll call you later," I smiled and she closed the door and walked up to her house. There is only one person I can talk to about this and he's in my apartment. I don't know how I could possibly go back and see him. I kissed him. He kissed me. I have a crush on Jayy, I always have. And if I wasn't happy with Evan I would date him. But right now I don't think I can see him right now. And I can't call Jeffree because he is best friends with Evan and he would tell her. "FUCK!" I yelled as I pulled out of her driveway.

::::Evans POV::::

"I am going to pass the fuck out," I said as I sat down on the couch next to Jess. "Whats wrong?" I shook my head and said "I love David," she laughed and said "I'm sorry?" I shook my head and said "No this is a bad thing! I still don't trust him, so now it's gonna hurt me a lot more when I find out about his lies," she nodded and said "I know," I laughed and said "How the fuck do you know about relationships?" she shrugged and smiled "I'm smart and I get you," I laughed and said "Yeah, but I still feel sick," she nodded and said "Have you ever been in love?" I shook my head and said "No I haven't," she laughed and said "Your just nervous because you're falling in love him and he's a lying sack of shit," I sighed and "I want to believe him, he is perfect for me." I heard a knock on our door and I got up to answer it.

"Can I stay here for a little bit?" David asked with a pouty face. I nodded and let him in. I grabbed him hand and lead him upstairs to my room. "So why are you here?" I asked as we sat on my bed. He shrugged and said "I felt bad about leaving after you said you felt sick and my apartment is in surgery and Jeremy and I got in a fight and it's to soon to face him," she put her head on my shoulder and said "I'm sorry," I put my arm around her and kissed her forehead. "It's cool, it's nothing big," I nodded and asked "What happened?" he sighed and said "It's his time of the month I guess," I laughed and kissed his cheek .

"I love you," he said with small smile on his face.

**It wasn't much, but it was an update:\  
I have been busy so I had to rush and I make p this story as I go along**.  
**Well points for trying I guess.  
Let me know if you liked it :D**


	16. Jerry! Jerry Jerry!

**Heyy sorry it took soo long:(  
I have school and a lot of ppl are trolling this story and the others:(  
so I got discouraged to update but I'm back:D  
Check out my two new stories Safe and Sound and Dirty Little Secrets:D  
and please stop trolling it's not cool  
and it doesn't make you look any better than I do Thank you very much:)**

**C**hapter 16 I think?

_::::Evans POV::::_

My eyes widened and I smiled "I love you to," he smiled and asked "So are we cool?" I smiled and kissed his lips. He pulled me onto his lap and parted my lips with his. He slid his tongue in my mouth and low moan escaped from the back of my throat. He pulled away and said "I take that as a yes," I wrapped my arms around his neck and said "Please come with me and Jeffree on Friday," I sighed and said "I really can't," I frowned and asked "Will you think about it?" David smiled and asked "What day is it today?" I laughed and said "Monday," he squinted his eyes and said "I will let you know in three days," I smiled and kissed him. "Thank you," I got off of his lap and asked "How's Jeremy?" his face turned red and he quickly asked "Why?" I giggled and said "I'm just asking," he shrugged and said "He's a very busy stripper," I smiled and said "Well I am really tired so why don't you get going," he laughed and said "You're trying to get rid of me already?" he stood up and gave him a hug. "No I'm just really tired," he kissed me and walked to my door. "Alright I see how it is," and he left my room.

I rolled my eyes and followed him to my front door. "Bye David," he held up his hand and said "No. Just no," he opened the door and left. "Fucker!" I yelled after him. He turned around and blew me a kiss. I blushed and went back inside.

"I think I fucking love him," I said to Jess she smiled and said "I thought that was a bad thing," I shook my head and said "Me to," I ran up to my room and sent Jeffree a text _'I fucking love David! Like legit!'_ he quickly replied saying '_I have something to tell youu' _

::::Dahvies POV::::

I opened the door and saw Jayy sitting on the counter eating Cheetos. "Where's Evan?" he asked. I walked passed him and said "We almost broke up so we settled it at her house," he hopped off the counter and said "Please tell me you didn't fuck," I looked at him and said "No dipshit," he giggled and said "I was just wondering," I rolled my eyes and sat on the couch. "Jayy can we pretend like nothing happened between us? That can't happen again." he smiled and said "Don't worry Daivd, I not in love with you," he turned on his heels and went to his room.

I think I just died a little bit. Jayy is my brother. I can't have him mad at me. But if I apologize and dump Evan I'll probably end up with him. And I couldn't do that to Evan. I love Jayy as a brother but I truly love Evan. God my life is fucked up. I think I should start with telling Evan the truth. But if I do I'll lose her. But if I only love Jayy like a brother then why did I kiss him? Lets get this strait, I am in love with a girl who doesn't know the real me but hates the real me and the real me is in love with my best friend who is a guy and the not real me is in love with my girlfriend. Dear God. _Jerry Jerry Jeryy!_

My cell phone rang and I saw that Jeffree was calling me. I rolled my eyes and turned it off. I don't need anymore bullshit than this. My life is really fucked up. I need to talk to somebody but the only person I could talk to I kissed not to long ago and despises me at the moment. "Hey Dahv what are you doing with Jeffree Friday?" Jayy said as he walked into the living room. "Nothing Why?" he looked at his phone and said "Because he just put on twitter 'Hangin' with my besties Evan and David on Friday winky face gonna be interesting," I got up and looked at his phone

"THAT MOTHER FUCKER!" I yelled as loud as I could. I feel bad for our neighbors

**HEHEHE now you have to wait for what happens next:P  
Let me know if you like it and check out my new stories:D  
Don't forget to review:D**


	17. Seriously!

**Heyy:D it has been a while I know, i'm soo sowwy.  
My other story will be updated VERY SOON! I pinky promise.  
I have been busting my A** to get all A's this year.  
And I have been going through a lot sooo I have been slow:p  
Soo here it is! the next chapter! **

**Chapter 17**

**::::Dahvies POV::::**

"Jeffree please tell me you didn't tell her," he giggled and said "I was going to but I didn't want to be the one to hurt her so I told her that I would bring you with me and we'll meet her there." I inhaled a deep breath and said "I am going to shove a knife so far up your ass you'll be deep throating it," I hung up and threw my phone on the ground. "What he do?" Jayy asked as he walked over to me. "Jeffree told Evan that he would take me with him," I saw Jayy try and hide his smile. I walked over to him and put my head on his shoulder "Help me," I said with a fake cry. He laughed and wrapped his arms around me. "What the hell can I possibly do?" I shook my head and said "I don't know," he sighed and said "Have Evan come over sometime and I'll come up with a fake emergency," I pulled away from him and said "I don't want to lie to her anymore. I feel like an ass." Jayy nodded and said "Well you are an ass," I glared at him and walked away. "I'm joking Dahv," I shook my head and said "i just don't want to loose her," he took a deep breath in and said "Well there are a lot of girls out there," I laughed and said "None like her," he rolled his eyes and said "Every girls the same to me," I nodded and said "Good for you. Meanwhile I'm here freking out not knowing what to do and you say that. Thank you very much. Big help," he glared at me and said "Tell her the fucking truth and if she really loved you she wouldn't give a fuck," I feel like a dick. "Yeah, sorry for being a dick bro,"

He nodded and started to walk towards his room. "I'm going to bed," I nodded and said "Have fun," when I heard his door close I sat down on the couch and felt a hot tear roll down my face. I don't want to hurt Evan anymore. But, I don't want to loose her either. And I know Jayy likes me, but I can't go with him if me and her break up. I don't want to lose Jayy as a friend. I don't know why but when he's sad I'm sad. I put my face in my hands and started to cry a little bit. God I need to sleep this off.

I woke up on the couch and looked at my phone. It was eleven thirty. "Jayy?" I yelled. I got up and walked to his room. "Jayy?" I yelled when I opened the door. "What the fuck?" I walked into the kitchen and sat on the counter. Where is he? I checked my phone and sent Evan a text. '_hey babe wanna hang out today?' _I waited a few minuets fr her to reply. '_Can't shopping with Jess today, tomorrow after work?' _I smiled and typed '_sounds good.' _Alone all day. Damn.

::::Evan::::

"Jess call Acid tell him to cover for me," I said as I walked down the stairs. "Why?" she asked as she took out her phone. "Me and you are going to hang out today," she smiled and dialed Acids number. I can't wait to take her shopping. I plan to corrupt her today. "He said he would. Why are you all dressed up and what did you do to your hair? It looks like Jayys" I smiled and said "We are going shopping and Jeremy has this hairstyle and I fell in love with it." she nodded and said "Well I just went shopping with a friend so," I held up my hand and said "You will go shopping with me and not say a word about what we buy," she sighed and said "Fine only if we go to the really big mall," I rolled my eyes and grabbed my keys and yelled "Let's go!,"

When we walked into the mall she bumped into me and said "I'm not shopping in the stores you shop in," I laughed and said "Well we are going to gauge your ears so we need to go to Hot Topic, and Spencers has contacts. And we are going to buy you a wardrobe similar to mine and lets not forget to pick up some hair dye on our way home because I want to cut and style your hair like my old hair." she sighed and said "Why?" I laughed and said "Because dear child, I wish to corrupt you." she smiled and walked with me into Hot Topic.

::::Jayy:::: 

_'Where is you at?' _Dahvie texted me. '_I is shopping for shit to wear at the show on friday' _I walked up to the mall and felt my phone buzz '_Are you all prettyful?' _I giggled and typed '_Yeah, I will text you later,' _I shut my phone off and walked to hot topic to look for stuff to wast money on.

When I walked in I saw I girl who I could have sworn I've seen before, like a show or something. "Jeremy?" I froze in place then instantly knew who it was. Holy fuckerballs. "Hey Evan," I said with a wave. Should I leave or stay and have fun with this? Do I really need to think about that? She walked over with her sister who was starring at me with her mouth open. "Jayy omigod I fucking love you," I smiled and nodded. "Sorry about that," Evan said with a laugh. "I get that a lot it's ok," her sister glared at Evan and said "When we get home I want you to look at something kay?" she waved her off and her sister rolled her eyes and returned to shopping. "So why you all fancy?" he shrugged and said "I work later," she nodded and said "So want to hang with us?" I looked at her sister and smiled "Yeah. That would be awesome," she nodded and I laughed and said "Now where did you get the idea for that haircut?" she rolled her eyes and said "Ashley Purdy thank you very much," I nodded and said "Sure," she rolled her eyes and said "Come on," this will be fun.

'_Ran into Evan and her sister at the mall, don't worried I'm not that prettyful right now,' _I put my phone in my pocket and walked over to Evan. "So why you here?" I asked in a high voice. She laughed and said "transforming my sister," I nodded and and said "I see. How's she liking it so far?" she gave me a funny look and said "She loves it," in a flat voice. Her sister glared at us and asked "We'll see you Friday at the show right?" without thinking I nodded and said "Yeah," my smile faded and I bit my lip. Well Dahvies really gonna hate me now.

**Heyy I hoped you like that :/  
I am so sorry it took so long, I feel really bad about making you wait.  
See, I need to get strait A's in order to have a chance to go to a BOTDF show.  
They really saved my life and would give anything to meet them.  
So I hoped you liked that:D I put off some homework to type this up.  
So not to be mean but you better like this.  
Thank you for all of the reviews it really helps me to keep updating:}  
Bye Byee for now:)**


	18. No More

**Heyy:) I took time out of my busy schedule just to update this story.  
So I think I may love this band a little too much,  
Because I have never spent this much time on stories. EVER!  
The reviews are a big help on keeping me going, so thank you!  
Enjoy this next chapter:)**

**Chapter 18**

::::Dahvies POV::::

I was about ready to go and get Jayy when I heard the door open. "did you get my text?" Jayy asked as he closed the door. He didn't look as dressed up as he normally does so maybe Evan's sister didn't notice. "No I turned my phone off. Her sister caught on a little, but Evan just about slapped her when she brought it up," I nodded and sat down on the counter. "It wouldn't matter, I'm done lying to her. I'm gonna bring her over tomorrow and talk it out with her." Jayy rolled his eyes and said "Just drop it Dahvie! She made it very clear that she doesn't like people lying to her, she hates our band and our music, and she almost dumped you before. Just dump her and move on to somebody who will actually give a shit about you no matter what!" I looked away from him and said "But I love her and she loves me! I can't just fucking let her go like she ment nothing to me!"

He walked closer to me and said "I can guarantee I love you way more than she loves you," I hopped off the counter and walked past him "Jayy stop! Your making this a lot harder than it has to be." he sighed loudly and said "How is it hard?" I shrugged and yelled "I don't know how to explain it!" he shook his head and said "No you just don't want to admit that you actually like me!" I exhaled and said "I do like you! I love you! I just don't want to hurt Evan! I love her to you know!" Jayy starred at me with glassy eyes. He opened his mouth to say something but just walked out of the room.

I feel like I'm Oprahs wet dream.

::::Evans POV::::

"You really embarrassed me back there," I said as Jess sat down at the computer. "Ok I'm sorry. This is an older music video but it's my favorite. Bewitched." she played the video and I rolled my eyes. "Tell me that doesn't look like them." I sighed and said "Yeah but just remember how much Acid looks like CC Coma." she laughed and said "But that's different!" I raised my eyebrow and asked "How? He gets mistaken for him all the time! Just imagine if he did his makeup like him!" she groaned really loud and said "Fine! You win! I'll drop it. Who all is coming with us Friday?" I shrugged and said "Jeffree and your stupid friend and possibly David. But Jeremy said he might not be able to come." she nodded and said "Well I don't want to stand with you and listen to BVB or meet them. I don't like them," I walked out of the room and yelled "Too bad!"

I walked into my room and checked my phone. '_Heyy babe, we need to talk,'_ I felt my heart sink to my stomach. '_About what?_' I bit my lip and waited for him to reply. '_Well actually I just have a question'_ I let out a sigh of relief and typed, '_ask awayy' _it took about five minuets for him to reply. '_Well Jeremy got a boyfriend, and he is sort of lying to him about what he does and he's sorta freaking out so I need a girls opinion,' _I giggled and typed _'He needs to tell the truth and pray that he doesn't get dumped. If a guy lied to me like that I would be pissed' _

I waited for fifteen minuets for him to reply but he never did. I walked into Jess's room and said "Wanna cut your hair now," she starred at me like I just asked her to fuck me.

::::_Dahvies POV::::_

I ran into Jayys room and yelled "I just lied to her again! Jesus Christ!" Isat down on his bed next to him. He sat up and said "How?" I groaned and said "Well it was more of like a hypothetical question. Is that lying?" he laughed and asked "How would I fucking know?" I sighed and said "I have to just tell her the truth. I can't lie anymore." Jayy nodded and said "Now you listen to me." I laughed and said "Yeah. Sorry for being a dick," he shrugged and asked "So were you serious? Do you actually love me?" my face heated up and I bit my lip and shrugged. "I don't know," I know I'm going to regret this but I really can't help it.

I leaned foreword and kissed him on the lips.

**Like it? Yes, no, maybe soo?  
Anyways I really can't describe how thankful I am for the reviews you guys give me:)  
They help me update faster and put a smile on my face.  
But I just want to say, you can troll me all you want but not BOTDF.  
They really did save my life and would go ape shit on anyone who hates on them.  
I would give anything to meet them!  
Anyways, i'll update soon:) Bye byee**


	19. Concert prep:

**I just want to apologize for not updating. I did not forget I have just been so busy.  
School work, family problems, mother issues...fml.  
But I will be updating all of mystoies over fall break so be happy:D**

**I am also scared shitless because i'm getting my septum pierced and im terrified.  
Soo alots going on but I am updating just for you! enjoy!  
**

**DAY BEFORE CONCERT**

**::::Dahvies POV::::**

"Dahvie get your ass out of bed!" Jayy yelled from the hall. I groaned and looked at my phone. "It's only ten you little fuck!" I yelled back. He opened my door and said "Yes but our concert is tomorrow. You still have to make something up for Evan, figure out what you going to wear, and still see if Jeffree is still going." my eyes widened and I jumped out of bed. "Fuck!" I yelled. Jayy giggled and left. This was the first time me and Jayy have spoken since the kiss. I am surprised, he is actually acting like it never happened. I wish I could say the same for Evan. She knows somethings up with me. I haven't spoken to her either. Not because I don't want to but I don't know what to say. And lets just say she's not exactly...happy. Yeah she's kind of in rage mode.

I picked up my phone and texted her. '_Heyy babe can you comee over?' _it took her a few minuets to reply '_sure' _I sighed and said asked '_are you mad at me?' _ she immediately replied _' "mad" is an understatement' _ I bit my lip and threw my phone on my bed. "Jayy!" I yelled. He opened my door with an annoyed face. "Why is Evan so mad at me?" he rolled his eyes and left. Bitch. Well nothing left to do but shower and get ready for my girlfriend to unleash hell.

_::::Evans POV:::: _

I just got done styling Jess's hair when I sent my last text to Dahvie. "All done, go do whatever." she looked in the mirror and said "Really? I told you I didn't want it this big!" I looked at her then walked out of her room and into the kitchen. "What is your problem?" she asked. I poured a can of Pepsi into a glass and said "Well lets see, David is hiding something from me, David hasn't texted me in forever and now he wants to hang out, and I am pretty sure Jeremy likes my boyfriend," she laughed and said "And that is a reason to rage?" I looked at her and said "How would you react?" she smiled and said "I would honestly be mad but not so made I yell at the refrigerator when I can't find milk," I smiled and said "Shut up. I am gonna run over there and see what he wants," she nodded and said "Don't break him," I nodded and said "No promises,"

I quickly drove over to Davids and ran into Jeremy walking to his car. I parked and asked "Can you let me in?" he made a weird face and said "Why?" I smiled and said "Because he texted me to come over." He threw a key at me and said "Well you could have caught it," then got in his car.

I let myself into their apartment and saw David sitting on the couch in his boxers. "Umm hi?" he looked at me and blushed. "Hey," I walked over and put my hands on my waist. "So you still going to the concert tomorrow?" I smiled and said "Are you still not gonna go with me?" he bit his lip and stood up. "It's not that I don't want to go with you, I just can't" he put his hands on my shoulder and said "But I'll hang out with you all day today if you want," I stepped back and said "Why haven't you been talking to me?" he shook his head and said "I don't know but I sure as hell missed you," I nodded and smiled. I stepped closer and wrapped my arms around his waist. " Well you could make it up to me" he smiled at me and knew exactly what I was thinking. He put his hands on my face and covered my mouth with his. I normaly don't do it with guys I have only been dating a few weeks but he is too hot.

**I have many things planned for the next chapter...hahaha!  
I will update soon it's just I have been really busy  
but I will try and update faster! :D  
and thank you for reading.  
If you love it you'll review!**


	20. Lies, sweet lies

**HOLY SHIT I AM NOT DEAD! **

**lol it has been so long! I am soo sorry for the long period of nothing :(  
but keep watch because I have so many new story ideas.  
I will be updating like crazy.  
I will be posting a squeal to 'Who do I Love More?'  
and I will update my other stories soo stay posted :)  
ENJOY!**

**Chapter 20**

**Jayys POV**

Drive. Just drive. Take minuet to take everything in and just breath. "Did he just kiss me?" I said out loud. No Jayy do not think about it. Do not let this get to you. Oh Christ he is probably fucking her right now! I hate her! I hate her attitude, I hate her hair, I hate her face, and I hate everything about her! I ran through at least five red lights. I can't stop. Guess people need to deal with the fact it is fast and fucking furious day.

But wait, no I don't hate her. The way she makes Dahvie feel makes me happy. Happy for them. The way they look at each other makes me smile, but sick at the same time. Now would be the best time for me to be straight.

Dahvies POV

Evan got dressed and said with a laugh "So is this the reason you wanted me to come over?" I smiled and said "I just wanted to see you," Her smiled faded and she sighed, "So Jeremy said that he is going to go with me and Jess tomorrow." my heart dropped into my stomach. Fuck. "Oh really?" I managed to say. "Yeah so you going to just stay here and do...nothing? All day?" fuuuuck. "Uh well I have stuff that I am going to do with some friends," wait, didn't I say I had nothing to do? "Okay, well I am just going to go and unless you can't tell me what the fuck is going on, don't bother talking to me." she started to leave and I jumped up. "Are you breaking up with me?" I asked. She took a deep breath and said "It's not like I want to. I just want a boyfriend who I can trust." I ran to the door and said "Okay! Look I have been acting strange these past few days and I am sorry. But the truth is, you don't know me. And I really wish you did," she looked at me with a confused face. "I wish I knew you too," I shook my head and said "No not like that, I wish you knew who I was! Who I actually was!" she backed away and said "You have serious issues, let me leave,"

I sighed and said "If you give me a second to clear my head I will explain," she sat on the counter and nodded. Thank God. "Look, I can't go with you tomorrow," I took a deep breath, "Because..."

Jayy unlocked the door and walked in and my mouth moved without me knowing it "Me and Jeremy had plans to go to Chicago to go see Falling in Reverse and we have been planing on it for a long time just to catch up and see one of our favorite bands," how the hell did I pull that out my ass?

She looked at Jayy who had no idea what the fuck was going on. "I...love Falling in Reverse. I can't believe I forgot about those tickets! We got them like two months ago," Evan looked at both of us and gave a small smile. "Well if this 'concert' was an actually thing why couldn't you just tell me?" think. Think think think! "Well Jeremy obviously forgot but, I just...i...i wanted it to be just me and Jeremy. And if you asked me to go I I didn't want to sound like a dick by saying 'no you can't come'" she took a deep breath and said "Well honestly I would have understood, so I am mad that you lied to me. But I will give you one more chance. I am going to go because I am very pissed," she pushed past Jayy and left.

Evans POV 

I got in my car and drove home. Am I a fucking idiot? Should I have just ended it right then and there? Yes. Yes I should have. "Hey that was longer than expected, what happened?" Jess asked me as I walked in. " I had sex," I said as I walked to my room. I head Jess run behind me. "You had sex? Omigod! Condom? No condom? Good? Bad? Tell me everything!" I laughed and said "What a virgin," she hit me and I said "Well it was good, rough, and no condom but its whatever, but i'm pretty sure I am dating a psychopath who will kill us in our sleep," Jess laughed and said "Why?" I yelled and said " I am pretty sure he just lied to me. Again!" she sat on my bed and said "You just have to trust me when I say I know who he is," I nodded and said "I just don't want to believe it," Jess got up and said "I am just going to leave you alone,"

I do not want to date a singer from a band. Especially with everything my sister has said about him. I hate my life. I hate everything about it. I am going to need some serious therapy when I am older.

Jayys POV

Dahvie leaned in and kissed me hard on the lips. "I love you Jayy," I grabbed him by the waist and pulled him onto the couch. My hands searched his body trying to tear his close off. I kissed all down his body as he moaned with pleasure. He pulled my head up to his lips and kissed me hard, sliding his tongue into my mouth. I could feel him getting hard against my thigh. I slid my hand down and tried to take off his pants as he did the same. My mind is racing. I am about to get laid by Dahvie Vanity. Oh screw Evan he is mine now.

I slid down his body with his erection at my mouth and slid it down my throat. He moaned and pulled on my hair hard. He thrust his hips up and made me gag. He moans moans turned me on even more. So unaware of my surroundings at this point we ended up on the floor with him on top of me. " I am going to suck you so hard," he said with a seductive smile. "Please do." I gasped.

"Jayy!" Dahvie yelled and I jumped. "You like passed out, what have you been up to?" I groaned and yelled "Just let me get back to sleep please!" he walked to his room and shut the door.

If only he knew...

**You sick fucks! Dahvie would never cheat on his girlfriend!  
Lol keep checking in because I am updating like crazy!  
I have two new storied ready for uploading and a new chapter for my other story :D  
so all of that will happen with in to weeks.  
Don't forget to review :)**


End file.
